Puppy Love
by Hiokami
Summary: Watching behind a tree, Hinata spies something she would never expect. What are the consequences when she asks Kiba to make her forget what she saw? HinataKiba, NarutoSasuke, NejiTenten. Warnings: Light Yaoi action and Lemons!nonyaoi
1. Forget it, it's not gonna happen

HELLO!!! Hiokami back again this time with Naruto! Okay, it's mainly a Hinata/Kiba but if you get squeamish at the slightest mention of yaoi or the smallest yaoi scene don't even start this fic because the only reason I could do a Hinata/Kiba is if Hinata doesn't end up with Naruto. So I have to have it Naruto/Sasuke. I've never done Yaoi and probably never will do it full out so don't expect a Yaoi lemon. This is mainly focused on Hinata and Kiba. That's the only reason It's called what it's called. It's actually a tad bit angsty and the title sounds too sweet...but I couldn't think of anything else!!!sobs Anyways, if you have another idea for a title, message me or just review. Thank you.

Summery: Watching behind a tree, Hinata spies something she would never expect. What are the consequences when she asks Kiba to make her forget what she saw? Hinata/Kiba, Naruto/Sasuke, Neji/Ten-ten. Warnings: Light Yaoi action and Lemons!(non-yaoi)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters, obviously. Otherwise it would be drawn horribly. I'm a writer, not an artist!!!...no matter how much I want to be both tears…

Enjoy!

* * *

Ch 1: Forget it…it's not gonna happen.

Looking left and right, Hinata Hyuga could see the rare eye glance towards her. She didn't even warrant importance anymore. Or at least she thought. Even the glances towards her weren't directed at her, but through her. What could be worse then being invisible? How about being invisible to the one person she cared for? Loved? Wanted? Needed? _Nothing_, she thought to herself. Even hiding behind the tree, any of the shinobi could see her, acknowledge her, care that she existed. Why didn't he notice?

He passed her and once again she feels invisible. _He doesn't see me, _she thought. _He just sees an average kunnoichi, someone unimportant. My weaknesses even over power my Byakugan. He couldn't see me as more then a friend. How could he love me when he has the attention of Sasuke? _Even in her mind, the name held a bitter note. _Sasuke could have any girl he wanted in the village. Why does he want Naruto? Or maybe that's just my imagination getting away from me. Sakura had said that it was nothing. But every once in a while… Those looks he gives Naruto…_

"Are you brooding again?" Kiba asked as he comes up behind her. He finds himself stunned at the sight of your tears. "Hinata-chan? What's wrong?"

"Why do I have to be invisible, Kiba-kun?" she asked quietly.

"You're not," he responded, confused. "I see you just fine."

"But to him…"

Kiba glared over at the blond shinobi and smiled at you. "It'll be alright."

"No it's not…" she whispered. "Kiba-kun, why can't he see me like I see him?"

Gently, he brushed a bang behind her ear, sending slight chills along her cheek, and let his hand linger. "Why don't you let him see you? You're always hiding from him. If you keep doing that, he'll never see you like you see him."

"Why do you care so much?" she muttered, looking away from her teammate and friend.

He shrugged and dropped his hand. "Just do whatever makes you happy, Hinata-chan, and I'll be happy."

With those words, he disappears in a swirl of leaves. She sighed and leaned against the tree. _Maybe Kiba's right…_

She stood behind a tree as Sasuke and Naruto sparred. The clouds are beginning to gather over head and she noticed that Naruto and Sasuke weren't going to notice. The physical and emotional tension was tangible even as Naruto and Sasuke exchanged blows, ninjutsu, taijustsu, genjutsu, and insults. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but their verbal battle was most likely just as heated as their actual battle. Perhaps even more as they were both running low on chakra and energy in general. And then it happened. She watched as Sasuke finally managed to gain an advantage by pinning Naruto, their faces coming too close to each other. None of them could stop what happened next. As she watched Sasuke's lips fall on Naruto's, salty tears fell from her eyes and rain from the sky.

"Hinata-chan! Hey I was looking for you," He said before he spotted Naruto and Sasuke. "Oh no…Hinata, I'm so sorry."

She laughed gently. "I feel sorry for Naruto. Sasuke's fan girls are going to attack him."

"You're gonna catch a cold standing out her in the rain."

She shook her head, sparkling water around. "I'm fine, Kiba-kun."

"Hinata-chan," he sighs. "Please. You're getting soaked." She ignored him, in some kind of daze. "I'll buy you some hot chocolate," he offered, knowing she'd need something warm.

She nodded. "Hot chocolate sounds good," she sighed.

He nodded and smiled. "Come on then. You need to get out of this rain."

She followed him without a word as he led her through Konoha. The rain was beginning to fall in sheets, but Hinata didn't really notice. Neither did she notice the people of Konoha, or anything else for that matter. The only thing she could see, engraved in her mind, was Naruto and Sasuke's kiss. The only reason she didn't run into anything was Kiba, who was leading her by the hand. They walked into the café where Kiba was assaulted by the smell of coffee. Hinata smiled as the scent engulfed her. She knew it hurt Kiba's nose and she was often worried when he would take her to this café that it would be too much. He had never complained. He wouldn't because the smell relaxed her, even though she wouldn't drink it herself. He ordered a cappuccino for himself and hot chocolate for her. Their drinks are made fairly quickly, but before they could sit down, Naruto and Sasuke walked in, dripping wet.

"Naruto-kun…" she whispered, turning beat red. Then she noticed Sasuke and a tear fell down her cheek.

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked, noticing. "What's wrong?"

"It's none of your concern," Kiba said, stepping in front of her. "Just leave her alone."

Sasuke just nodded. "Come on, Dobe. Don't bother her."

Naruto nodded, still concerned, and followed Sasuke to the counter, never taking his eyes off Hinata. She followed Kiba to the two person booth in the back corner and sat down.

"You okay Hinata-chan?" he asked her.

"I'll be fine," she whispered. Suddenly, her eyes tear up in anger. "Why? Why didn't I tell him sooner?" she asked angrily.

"You shouldn't have had to tell him," Kiba sighed. "I mean it's obvious you like him."

Hinata blushed and looked down. "It's not that obvious…"

"Only Naruto's too dense to notice," Kiba comments, warranting a kick under the table. "Oww… What was that for?"

"Just stop, Kiba," she sighed, looking over at Naruto and Sasuke, who looked like normal. Naruto's bickering and Sasuke's making calm, indifferent comments that just piss him off. Nothing looked different then before, but everything is different now. _I don't stand a chance now_, Hinata thinks, a single tear falling from her cheek.

"Naruto's upset because he doesn't understand what's wrong," Kiba informed her, following her eyes. "Sasuke thinks he should leave you be."

"Dog ears are useful," she repeated for the hundredth time since they were twelve.

Kiba just smirked and sipped his cappuccino. Hinata averted her eyes with a blush as Naruto's eye's met hers. She drunk some of her hot Chocolate and Kiba attempted to get her to talk. It wasn't long before he sighed and stopped trying.

"I'm sorry," she whispered after a moment of silence.

He smiled softly. "Doesn't matter. It'll pass. And then you'll be our normal, shy, determined, Hinata-chan."

She smiled. "Thanks, Kiba-kun, but since when have I ever been determined?"

"How long have you been watching…" His head turned sharply to where Naruto was. Or wasn't. With a determined look, Naruto was moving towards them. Kiba glared at the blonde shinobi. "What the hell do you want?"

"Come on, Kiba-kun," he said. "Let's talk."

Kiba looked at Hinata who merely shrugged. He shook his head. "I'm not leaving her alone," he said.

Hinata smiled shyly. _Someone cares…_ she thought as Naruto called Sasuke over. She tensed as the two boys stood next to each other. How could they be any more different? Naruto was loud, obnoxious, determined, always considered the worse, always the one to come out on top. Sasuke was quiet, arrogant, and a genius. Even their appearances were opposite. Their hair was contrasting and their eyes the same way. Even their skin seemed to be opposite. Like the sun and the moon, they were the perfect pair. Even Hinata couldn't deny that. The thought nearly brought tears to her eyes.

"Sasuke can stay with Hinata," Naruto said. "You can come with me."

Kiba sighed, knowing the stubborn blonde wouldn't give up. "Fine." They walked to the other side of the café to talk as Sasuke sat down. And he was wearing that Uchiha smirk, the trademark smirk that meant he knew exactly what was going on. Hinata had to try hard not to glare at the Raven haired shinobi.

"You saw us at the training grounds," he said with so much confidence it couldn't be a question. Hinata merely blushed and nodded.

"Why him?" she blurted out quickly, blushing deep red at her own question.

Sasuke's cheeks turned a very light pink. It was barely noticeable to the casual observer, but to Hinata, it was clearly visible.

"Well, umm….I guess I don't really know," he confessed. "I just know that whenever we're in a tough situation I have this unreasonable urge to protect him. Even when I know I should focus on the mission, if he's in danger, I act without thinking. He's the same way more often then not. It's not that I have to protect him. But I want to be able to protect him. Confusing?"

"Actually, it makes perfect sense. You know he can take care of himself, but you still worry. I understand." She sighed. "But I'd never be strong enough to protect him. Even with Byakugan, I'm not strong enough."

"From what I've heard of your battle with Neji, you're not weak."

"That was six years ago, and I lost. I nearly died."

"But everyone else wanted you to forfeit. Well everyone except Dobe… But you didn't give up. Even when you nearly…But even Naruto had difficulty dealing with Neji. For you to have held out so long against him showed strength and determination. I have a feeling if you had told him how you felt sooner, you'd have him."

"I couldn't," she explained quietly. "I'm just too shy."

"Everyone gets shy when they want to confess their feelings," he sighed.

"Not Sakura," she complained grumpily. "Or Ino, or Ten-ten. I can't talk to Naruto without blushing deep-red."

"Well I can tell you, you're not the only one hiding something." She raised an eyebrow and he shook his head. "No. I won't be the one to tell you. I'm not helping him."

She smiled. "You know. I think this is the first time you talked to me."

"You were always hiding," he explained. "Not to mention I had no reason to."

She laughed lightly. _There's our arrogant Sasuke, _she thought giggling. He scowled at her making her giggle harder.

" I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun," she laughed.

He drank some of his coffee, sighing. "You're forgiven."

She smiled and sipped her hot chocolate. _I forgive you too, Sasuke-kun._

"I'm not telling you," Kiba said before Naruto could say anything.

Naruto glared. "How do you know what I'm gonna ask?"

"Then you aren't going to ask what's up with Hinata?"

Kiba smirked smugly as Naruto blushed. "Well?" he asked. "Why won't you tell me?"

"Because it's too obvious. You can figure it out on your own."

Kiba turned to return to Hinata but Naruto grabbed his arm.

"Kiba, she's like a sister to me. Was she on the training grounds today?" Kiba averted his eyes nervously giving Naruto the answer. "Shit," he cursed. "She wasn't supposed to be there. Why didn't I notice her chakra signature? Damn."

"So you do know how she feels about you?" Kiba asked, surprised.

"I might act like an idiot most of the time, but I did notice. But I can't feel that way about her. She's too much like a sister to me. But I did care, that's why I hid my feelings from Sasuke for so long." He sighed. "Today was completely spontaneous on my part, and I doubt Sasuke planned it either, but I happened. I can't help that Hinata was watching. I don't like hurting her, but Kiba, I can't help her now. Only you can."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what it's like to love someone but know that they want someone else. It's hard, but you can help her through it. You're her best friend and you love her. You're the best person for the job."

Kiba blushed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Naruto smirked. "Of course you don't. Let's head back."

Kiba nodded and followed him back to Hinata and Sasuke. Naruto grinned sheepishly once they reached the table.

"I'm sorry you had to see. I just don't think of you that way, Hinata-chan."

Hinata merely nodded. Kiba was surprised how well she was taking this all. "I understand. But watch out for Sakura and Ino. They're going to murder you."

She smiled as the blood drained from his face. Sasuke smirked and rubbed Naruto's hand. "No worries, Dobe. I'll protect you."

"Like I need protection, Bastard!" Naruto yelled, yanking his hand away from Sasuke's. "I'll do fine on my own."

As the two began bickering, or rather, at least in Sasuke's case, flirting, Hinata motioned to Kiba that they should go. The rain had stopped so Kiba nodded and the two left without a word. As they turned the corner, Hinata stopped, holding Kiba's sleeve, and laid her forehead on his back. Through his shirt, he could feel Hinata's tears.

"I'm sorry, Hinata-chan," he whispered, holding her hand.

She shook her head. "Why?!" she sobbed. "Why can't he love me?! Why?!"

"Because that's just how things are," he whispered. "You can't change how others feel no matter how hard you try. It's the one thing you can't accomplish through ninjutsu or genjutsu."

She cried for a while and clung to Kiba as the tears soaked his back. As the tears slowed, she muttered something incoherently to Kiba. He turned and looked at her.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Please, make me forget," she pleaded gently. "Make me forget. Kiss me and make me forget."

* * *

­­Did you like it?!? Please review and tell me!!!

Next chapter should be out soon.


	2. Love and Regret

­­­­­­Hello again! This is officially my longest fanfic now. Warning: This is a lemon. I just want to say this so that no one gets mad at me. It is rated M for a reason. This is definitely not my best….I don't even like it…but I lack the patience to revise it. sighs You can however skip this chapter if you don't want to read it. You'll understand what happened even if you don't read it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. Why I have to write this is beyond me because if I was the artist I could just make it however I wanted and crush my friend's yaoi dreams. Ha. J/K to my yaoi loving friends! I love it just as much as you! Kay. On to the lemons!

Enjoy!

* * *

Ch 2: Love and Regret 

"What are you talking about Hinata- ch--"

He's cut off as Hinata kissed him, pushing him against an alley wall. After all the time he spent waiting for this moment, he couldn't help it. He closed his eyes and kissed her back, letting loose a passion equivalent to her anger and pain. His mind knew that what she was feeling was pure lust, but his heart and body ignored it. His hands wandered along her body, instinctively touching just the right spots on her body. Tenderly, he nipped and suckled at her neck, eliciting sinful moans of delight from her.

Even as she was being made delirious with pleasure, she managed a transportation jutsu. He was startled as they appeared in a light lavender room. On her dresser was a picture of the rookie nine from when they were twelve and a picture of their team. She crossed to her door and locked it.

"No one's home," she said. "But you never know when anyone will show up."

He frowned as she walked back towards him. "Is it safe?"

"The elders don't visit and Papa's on mission. Imoto-chan's at a friend's. It's safe."

She kissed his neck persuading him to just let it go. He smiled and captured her lips with his. As his tongue slipped between her lips, she pushed him back to where they fell on her bed. What he did with his hands made her moan with pleasure. Slowly, he unzipped her jacket. She pulled off his shirt, letting her nails trail gently against his skin. This simple action sent sparks of pleasure through him and to his already hard groin. She never knew what she could do to him and that day, he'd finally let her know.

Her jacket was off and his hands under her shirt. Despite what everyone else thought, to him, Hinata's breasts were the perfect size. Not small, like most everyone believed, but not huge either. They were perfect handfuls. He nipped the skin on her neck, leaving a tiny trail from her temple to the edge of her shirt. He pulled away and she looked at him questioningly.

He just shook his head and pulled her shirt off, slowly, seductively. As every inch was being revealed to him, he kissed and suckled her skin, leaving telltale marks. As he pulled the shirt off of her, he kissed her lips passionately.

How long had he waited to do this? How many times had he wanted to kiss her until he drove her insane with pleasure? How many times had Shino caught him swimming in the closest creek, lake or river because she was sleeping two close? How many times had he dreamt of her?

Too many times. It wasn't long before they were both nude on her bed and both ready for the climax of their play.

"Kiba, you know that I'm a…"She said as he readied himself on top of her.

"I know," he whispered. As he kissed her, gently he lowered himself into her, slowly, patiently, even as all he wanted was to plunge into her. When he came to her barrier, he felt her tense. "Relax," he breathed against her lips, pulling out slightly. She nodded and he kissed her again. Quickly, he impaled her barrier and stopped to let her get used to him. "You okay?" he asked.

She nodded and moved against him. Taking that as an invitation, he thrust, slowly at first, but at her urging, faster and faster until they both hit release.

Kiba smiled at her and rolled to her side. "You don't have to answer me, but I love you Hinata." He curled an arm protectively around her stomach. "I know you might not feel the same, but know that I love you."

It was only then that she realized exactly what she had done and exactly what had occurred. _My God,_ she thought turning towards her lover.

* * *

I don't think it's a very good lemon but since I'm impatient I won't revise it yet. I might revise it later and make it better. It takes me a while to write a good lemon so it wouldn't have been put on for a long time. Also, sorry it's so short. Please review and tell me what you think! 


	3. Consequences and Confession

Hello again! This is definitely my longest fic! Go Hiokami! does happy dance I'm usually more focused on my original stories then fanfic so I'm happy. But why bother you with ramble. We all know what you're here for. On to the Fic!!!

Disclaimer:sigh why bother with this…lawyers with documents appear Oh yeah… I don't own Naruto or any of the characters from it. If I did I'd probably make Sakura and Ino kill each other off just for the heck of it…Although that would be better then ending up with Bushy brows or Chouji. Uck! (No offence bushy brows luvers. He's awesome but not awesome to end up with…)

Enjoy!

* * *

Ch 3: Consequences and Confession

"Ugg…"Hinata groaned as she finished emptying her breakfast into the toilet.

"Honey are you alright?" her mom asked, rubbing her back a little. "You've been throwing up a lot lately."

"Just a summer flu," she said waving it off. "No big deal." Luckily her father and little sister were away. Otherwise, it would be a lot harder to hid the truth. But soon, even her mom would get suspicious. "I'm going out today to train," she said, brushing her teeth.

"Again?" she asked. "Shouldn't you stay home?"

Hinata shook her head. "I'll be back for dinner, and don't worry. I'll be careful not to overexert myself."

She left the bathroom and went to her room. It held no trace of what happened that day, but still… She grabbed her things and quickly poofed out of her room. She landed outside the old training grounds that no one used anymore. It was easier that way. She didn't want to risk meeting an elder on the streets of her compound. Even though it had only been two weeks, they'd be able to tell. Luckily her mom didn't have the Hyuga blood.

Outside the family's compound, Kiba waited like an abandoned puppy. He still didn't know. She was avoiding him too. She felt dirty, unclean. She had used Kiba, her friend, her _best_ friend, to get rid of her pain and she would ride out the consequences. Alone. The training grounds were a perfect hiding place. No one would look for the heir there. No one would even go there. Or so she thought. She walked in and there, in the middle of the grounds, sparring Ten-ten, was the one person she least wanted to see at the moment.

"Neji-kun," she whispered, legs frozen and eyes wide from fear of her cousin's wrath.

He looked towards her, Byakugan still activated, and dropped his kunai.

"Hinata-chan… What the hell happened?" He asked, shocked at the second point in chakra points. Her hands went to her stomach as he stared, Byakugan still activated, at that area.

"Don't tell. Please don't tell…" she pleaded with him.

Ten-ten looked at her confused. "What is he talking about?"

"Just please don't tell Neji," she pleaded again.

"Who's the father?" he asked angrily.

Ten-ten's eyes widened in realization. _You can't be serious._

"It's not his fault, Neji-kun," she argued. "Please, Neji, I don't want him hurt for my foolish mistake!"

"Hinata," he growled. Seeing her slightly afraid he calmed himself down. "Hinata-chan. It takes two. I know you're smart enough to know it's half his fault."

"But I told him to make me forget, and he did," she explained.

"Forget what? Tell me Hinata. I want to understand this mess."

There was silence. Then, "I saw them," she said barely louder then the wind. "I wasn't supposed to see them. They were sparing at first but then…"

"Who did you see?" he asked, gently encouraging her.

"Naruto and Sasuke," she whispered, looking down. "Kiba just wanted to make me happy. He loves me."

"You're having trouble accepting it," Ten-ten observes quietly. "You still have feelings for Naruto. You feel guilty don't you?"

"It's all my fault, Ten-ten. I just wanted it all to go away, and he made it disappear."

Ten-ten and Neji locked eyes, exchanging thoughts. Neji's eyes were narrowed in anger. Ten-ten's eyes pleaded with him to calm down. He nodded and took a deep breath.

"Have you told him?" Neji asked Hinata gently.

She shook her head. "I'm ashamed that I took advantage of him. I can't face him yet."

"Would you rather tell him or have me do it?" Neji asked. "He'll have to know sooner or later." He knew that he might not be able to contain his wrath if he confronted Kiba alone. Hinata knew it too and it gave her a dilemma. She knew he spoke the truth though.

"I want to tell him," she whispered. "I'm just not sure that I can. I don't even know if I can face him after what I did."

He sighed. As his hatred of the main family decreased, his love for his younger cousin increased. They were very close now and he seriously wanted to kill all three men involved in this scenario, starting with Kiba. But he knew that wouldn't make her any happier.

"Ten-ten," he sighed. "Could you please find Kiba? I believe he's waiting in front of the compound." Ten-ten nodded and jumped onto the roof. Hinata looked at him afraid. "No, I won't hurt him. But you need to tell him."

There was an awkward silence between the two Hyugas.

"Mama doesn't know," she said wanting the silence to end.

"I _should_ tell her." She held her breath. "But I won't." She exhaled.

"I'm going to tell her," she told him. "I have to tell her, but I want papa home as well. I'd rather deal with all of it all at once rather then in two doses."

"It'll be hard to deal with your father."

Hinata smirked. "Of course. He's going to be furious. I doubt he'd physically hurt me though."

"He might try to make you have a miscarriage."

She tensed up. She knew it was a possibility. It wouldn't even be hard for him. But, "He wouldn't," she said with a soft confidence. "I've avoided the elders for that reason. I'm not going to let them do it."

"Won't let who do what?" Kiba asked, appearing with Ten-ten next to him in a swirl of leaves. Hinata's eyes widened and she stepped away from him.

"Hinata has something to tell you," Neji said briefly before disappearing.

"Good Luck," Ten-ten said before following him.

Kiba raised an eyebrow. "So what's going on? I haven't seen you in two weeks. Where've you been?"

"Hiding," she replied honestly.

He frowned. "Why were you hiding?"

"Well umm….I'm…umm…" She didn't know how to tell him. They hadn't even talked to him since that fateful day.

"Why don't you just say it?" He crossed over to her and touched her hand. "What's so wrong that you're hiding form me?"

"Let's sit down," she said, attempting to buy enough time to figure everything out. It was barely enough time for her to catch her breath. In a split second, she decided to just say it. "Kiba…I'm pregnant."

He looked at her in surprise. "What?"

"I'm pregnant and it's yours."

Silence.

"How long have you known?"

"The day after it was conceived I noticed an extra chakra point in my stomach. I figured it out not long after."

"Who all knows?"

"Neji and Ten-ten know. They just found out."

"Your parents?"

"My dad's on mission and my mom's convinced I have the flu."

"And she let's you out of the house?"

"I know my body's limits very well and she knows that. I promised not to overexert myself."

"Have you put in for leave from missions?"

She scoffed at him. "I'm not helpless. Right now I can handle performing my average amount as long as my situations aren't too stressful. I slipped in a pregnancy book among my medical texts that I checked out from the library. My mom thinks I'm just studying to be a midwife. But it's especially for ninja and even has side notes for specific bloodline limits. Like I'm not supposed to use Byakugan too much because It would take away from the baby's chakra."

"You're really preparing for this," he said meekly.

She nodded. "I'm not going to give it up."

He nodded. "So we're really doing this?"

She raised an eyebrow. "We?"

"Well, it's my child too, right? I'm not letting you do this alone. I'll be there with you through it all." He stood up and smiled down on her. "That is… as long as you'll let me."

She smiled. "My parents will expect us to get married."

He nodded. "Of course."

She smirked. "And you don't mind?"

"That means your family can't kill me."

Hinata smiled and looked down towards her belly. "I can't believe it."

"Can't believe what?"

She smiled up at him, starry eyed. "I'm having a baby."

* * *

Kiba: I'm taking this rather calmly…

Hiokami: Well, I'm sure you're freaking out inside. Maybe it's just that you have more of an excuse to see Hinata. Not that you don't see her enough anyways… But know you get to deal with mood swings, cravings, late night visits to the convenience store, ect, ect.

Kiba: eyes widen Oh shit, I'm not ready for this.

Hinata: from other room KIBA!!! Go get me some Ice Cream!!! Chocolate chip cookie dough plz!!! Thank you!!!

Hiokami: And so it begins! You better do as she says or you're gonna be in the doghouse. Oh wait…You live there anyways. grins

Hideki(Hiokami's friend): poofs in waving a red card uses whistle Foul! That was a bad attempt at a joke. As punishment, you must help Kiba go get Hinata some Chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream. And could you get me some ramen on the way back. I'm starved.

Hinata: enters room Ramen sounds good…Kiba get me some ramen. Please! smiles

Hiokami: pouts and whines Hideki-chan…

Hideki: glare

Hiokami: sigh Oh well, off to the convenience store! Bye-bye! Please review!!!


	4. Bonus Chapter: Subtle confession

Hello! Since I feel really bad about my lack of updates, I give you a Ten-ten/ Neji bonus chapter!!! I figure that, since they're the second major couple in this, I might as well give them a chapter. Maybe I'll get a NaruSasu chapter…hmmm…

Naruto:grins Lemons???

Sasuke: No dobe. She promised no Yaoi Lemons.

Naruto: frowns What's Yaoi, Sasuke?

Hiokami & Sasuke: ……..

Naruto: Huh? What is it??? Come on! Tell me!!!

Hiokami: coughs Ummm…Sasuke, please explain to the dobe what it is Yaoi is.

Sasuke: smirks demonstrations okay?

Hiokami: blush Fine…whatever floats your boat Sasuke. Just not in here.

Sasuke: Okay. Drags Naruto away

Hiokami: coughs Okay. Onto the bonus chappie.

Disclaimer: I disclaim these characters!!! They are not mine!!!

Enjoy!

* * *

Bonus Ch! Subtle confessions

"Guess this definitely isn't the expected huh?" Ten-ten asked, walking with Neji through Konoha. "I mean, after Naruto was taken, I expected it to be Kiba, but not that quickly."

Neji smirked. "If we keep talking about this, I might have to kill Kiba."

Ten-ten flinched internally. "Hinata wouldn't like that," she reminded him gently. "I just thought it would be Sakura first."

He could barely suppress the snicker. "I don't think I'd like another Lee running around. We don't need someone else wearing that green suit."

Ten-ten smiled. "Do you think Sakura would let her child wear that? No sane woman would let that thing enter their child's wardrobe."

Neji smiled. "Speaking of Lee, where is he? I haven't seen him since our last mission."

"He's been training with Sakura," she explained. "I think it hurt his pride that Sakura got that much stronger then him. He still hasn't beaten her."

"How do you know so much?"

"I met with Sakura and she was talking about it. He's faster but she's stronger. It's usually the other way around." She smiled. "I envy them."

"Sakura and Lee?"

"No," She said, quietly. "Not them." 'Just Lee. Lee and Kiba. They waited sooo long for the ones they loved. Now I'm just…' She sighed and looked down. It was depressing. Lee didn't even have to wait that long. Sakura had finally given in a year ago. Now she was just waiting, waiting for the impossible. No way Neji was going to fall for her. It wasn't like that between them. They were just friends. Always just friends.

"I hate it," Neji said quietly. "I hate that my cousin was defiled by him in her weakest moment. She never would've done what she did in her normal state. And then we wouldn't be in this predicament."

"He does love her though," Ten-ten said gently. "No matter what you may think, she's lucky that he stayed around. She would've gladly raised the child on her own, regardless of the consequences to her family. She would've made up a story for her father and the elders. And if you think you're freaking out, think about how Kiba must be feeling? He's the one that's going to be a father."

Neji smiled softly, looking down. "I don't think I'd freak out too much."

"Oh yeah, mister cool, calm collected all the time," Ten-ten teased. "Even you'd freak out if you got a girl pregnant."

"No," he said quietly, barely louder then a whisper. "Not if it was someone I loved. Not if it was someone like you."

Ten-ten froze. "Neji?" Ten-ten asked, once she regained speaking ability. "Did you just say…"

Neji smiled gently. "Did I just say what, Ten-ten?"

She blushed and looked away. "Nothing. Let's just go get something to eat. I'm hungry."

"Come on then," he said, continuing to walk. "There's a tea shop right ahead."

Ten-ten nodded and followed him, gaining composure. "I don't know if I have enough yen."

He smiled. "That's fine. I'll pay."

She blushed again. "Thanks, Neji."

"You're welcome."

* * *

Short, I know. But it's your reward for waiting so long. Please review! Byes! 


	5. Time to Tell the Family

Hello. I'm back. dodges shuriken Nice to know you missed me too! Sorry it's been awhile, but my parents don't like me getting on fanfiction at home, so I get on at school, and I've been very, very busy. I'm not good in Spanish so I've had to study really hard this year. (pulls out flashcards as evidence) see. I don't study. I usually don't have to. But Spanish is just one of those things…sighs….But I really am sorry it's taken so long! I hate when authors take forever to update so I'm very upset with myself!!!

* * *

Neji: They don't want to hear your self pity… 

Hiokami: but…but…

Naruto: Yeah. It's retarded.

Hiokami: Yeah snorts coming from the lead Dobe himself.

Naruto: Hey! Only Sasuke calls me that!!!

Hiokami: smirks Yeah…perfect little dobe for the teme.

Naruto: Do you want to die???

Hiokami: thinks for a second hmmm…not right now…maybe later…we'll see how my day goes…

Neji:_ "She had to think about it???"_ Okay now…no killing the author… I'm sure the readers just want to read the fic…

Hiokami: Oh yeah…SORRY!!! Here ya go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I'm sure you realize this by now but I don't like lawyers…except Hideki-chan…she doesn't count… I just don't like them going against me. Anyways, you probably just want to read the fic so here ya go.

Enjoy!

Ch 4: Time to tell the family!

In the next two weeks after Hinata confessed her secret, two things happened. One, Kiba officially asked her out and they went out on their first official date. Neji and Ten-ten had spied on them and Naruto and Sasuke had gone to the same movie. Second, she also received news that her father would be coming home two weeks early. In other words, that day.

"So what are we gonna do?" Kiba asked, petting Akamaru and watching Hinata pace.

"I have no FUCKING clue!" she exclaimed. "My father is going to _kill _me!!! There is nothing worse then being murdered by your own father!"

Kiba sighed. The lake was supposed to relax her, allow her to think, but the prospect of facing the leader of the Hyuga clan was frightening. And with her in her current state, it was even more difficult to calm her down. The sun was down and the moon reflected beautifully onto the lake along with the stars. It's too late for them to be out.

"I thought you realized this was coming," Kiba sighed.

"Well, the mission wasn't supposed to end for another couple of weeks. I need more time. Hanabi, I can bribe, even threaten, but Dad?! I'm dead, Kiba! Dead!"

"You are not going to die!" Kiba growled.

Hinata stopped. Tears streamed down her cheeks. "I don't want to face him alone, Kiba. I just can't. I can't do it…"

He stood up and held her as she cried. "Relax, Hinata. You won't face him alone. You're not alone now. We're family now. I'll face him with you. I'll protect you."

"I'm scared, Kiba. I can't beat my dad. I doubt Neji could beat my dad even if he could fight him."

"You just have to calm him down. I'm sure you can make him see reason."

"I hope so Kiba…"

"Hinata?" Neji said, appearing with Ten-Ten. "Your father's home."

She looked at him, eyes wide in fear. "Not yet…"

"You have about ten minutes. He's about to go through debriefing and then he'll head home. It might take longer then that, depending on the info he picked up. You're lucky he went on a reconnaissance mission. That might buy you more time."

"He's gonna kill me…" she breathed.

"She's been saying that all day," Kiba informed him.

"Understandable," Neji said. "Although, the murderous intent is more likely to be pointed at you." Kiba resisted the urge to whimper. No way he could stand up to a Hyuga. No way in hell. "Look, Hinata," Neji continued. "I know your dad doesn't think you're the best candidate for heir, but he does love you. And your mom won't just let him kill you. Neither will I. And I doubt Kiba is just going to sit there and watch him hurt you."

"But what if it isn't me? What if he goes for Kiba, or the baby? I'm scared. And what will my mom think? As long as I've known and she hasn't? Oh my God…"

"Listen, Hinata," Kiba said, pulling her closer and rubbing her back comfortingly. "Relax. We'll be fine no matter what happens. We'll be fine."

"Kiba…"

"Yes…"

"We have to tell your parents too…"

"Today?"

"Preferably."

"Ahh shit…"

She smirked against his chest. "Exactly. And yes I'm serious. If we survive our encounter with my parents we can go straight to your house and tell them."

"But…I'm not sure how _my _family will react if your there."

"Here's an idea," Ten-Ten interrupted before Hinata could protest. "Won't it be easier if you just settle it with your own families? Not to break up the sweetness of you wanting to protect each other but wouldn't it also be less awkward for you to deal with it alone. It would be more awkward for me anyways if Neji were standing next to me while I was telling my parents 'Hey, I'm one month pregnant.'"

Hinata looked at her cousin and smirked. "You made him blush Ten-ten. And I'd have to say she's right. It would be awkward. Not to mention if my dad does get angry, he has time to calm down before he kills you."

"That's a lot of help," Kiba snorted. " So are we telling them today?"

"Yes. I'll wait for my dad at home. I'm tired of running. Ten-ten can tell you when my dad when my dad gets home. That way, well be telling our parents together." She looks at Ten-ten. "That is if she wants to."

Ten-ten nodded. "My pleasure. As long as I'm not within range of large projectiles I'm fine."

Kiba smiled. "Time to tell the family, eh, Hinata?"

"My dad's still gonna kill me," she groaned.

"I'll protect her for you Kiba," Neji said.

Kiba nodded, held Hinata close and kissed her cheek. "Come to me as soon as you can, okay?"

She nodded and he disappeared to his house. They vanished not long after.

"Do you love him?" Ten-ten asked as they sat waiting in the dojo.

Hinata shrugged, unsure of her real feelings for Kiba. "At the very least, he's my best friend. I love him as that, but I'm unsure of anything more."

"Why did you sleep with him then?"

"I was highly emotional at the time. I just really, really wanted to forget everything. Kiba's always willing to make me happy because he does love me. He's so selfless. I guess I love that about him."

"And he's not to bad to look at."

Hinata smiled. "Yeah. He's definitely _not_ hard to look at."

"I guess you'd know best."

Hinata smirked. "What's between you and Neji anyways? You're always with him nowadays."

She turned a light pink that flattered her very well. "Well…um…I do like Neji. And we've been team mates for a long time so we're pretty close and know each other well…but lately it's just because we're the only ones that don't need to be involved in this that don't have to be. It's nice to confide in each other. And we're getting closer because of it." She looked directly into Hinata's eyes and said with complete sincerity, "I guess I should thank you."

Hinata just smiled and Neji walked in.

"They're coming," he informed them.

Ten-ten nodded and vanished as Hinata began to clam up.

"Relax, little cousin. You'll do fine."

She nodded. _I hope so…_

Kiba paced outside the door to his home as he waited for Ten-ten. Akamaru's eyes followed him and he let out the occasional whine. His master knew he'd messed up. He had forgotten he had to tell his family about Hinata. He hadn't forgotten to buy a ring or that he'd have to propose, but he'd forgotten about telling his parents. Others would find out eventually, especially when it became apparent, but his family deserved it straight from his mouth.

"It's time, Kiba," Ten-ten said, appearing beside Akamaru. His eye's went wide and a lump developed in his throat. He nodded and turned towards the door. "Good luck, she said before disappearing. He nodded and reached for the door.

It's time.

* * *

Hmm…does this count as a cliffy? I'm not sure… So let's have a poll!!! If this is a cliffy, in your review rant about how much u hate cliffys. If you don't like rants, Just say it was a cliffy. If not, don't talk about cliffys. If anything, Please Review!!! I like reviews! I want the flamethrowers!!! 

Kiba: You're weird…

Hiokami: And???

Kiba: You're scaring people…

Hiokami:…am I???

Kiba and Hinata nod

Hiokami: Oh…Sawys. Plz review! Byes.


	6. The Truth

Hello!!! How is everyone? -dodges shuriken, kunai, and anything else that can be thrown- heh. Sorry about that. I've been mucho busy and I can only update during my lunch period because my parents don't like me on fanfiction at home...sorry if it takes a while to update but rest assured, I'm still working on chapters!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!!! I wish I owned Sasuke though… or better yet Garra…sigh but alas I'm stuck with…dramatic gasp no one… sob Okay, on to the fic!

Enjoy!

* * *

Ch 5: The Truth.

Hinata tensed as her parents walked into the same dojo where she and her sister began training. Just as he did then, her father kept a stern face.

"What's so important that it can't wait a day, Hinata?" he asked. "I've been gone for a year and immediately you have to speak with us? What is it?"

"It is important and I'd really rather tell you then you just find out." She looked towards her mother. "Mom, I'm sorry I couldn't tell you sooner. I wanted to tell both of you at the same time."

"What is it, dear?" her mother asked gently.

Hinata took a deep breath to calm herself then looked directly into her father's eyes. "I'm pregnant."

"What?!" her father shot, sending with the word a glare that made the two women flinch.

Hinata holds his gaze steady however. "I'm one month pregnant," she repeated. She watched as the news seeped in. Almost immediately, her father noticed Neji standing by the wall, watching the whole thing and acting way to calm. His glare turned towards him.

"Why didn't you inform us of this, Neji?" he asked sharply.

"It wasn't my place to," he said simply. "It's all her choice. I hold no responsibility over her actions nor her choices. The only thing I did was watch over her. She told me things that I admit I could have gone to you or Oba-san about. She asked me not to. She told me she was waiting for you to come home."

Behind them, Hinata and her mother made a silent exchange of looks. Her mother's asked _Is this true?_ Her look affirmed it. She then shrugged as if to tell her two birds with one stone. Her eyes held the apology. Her mother then wordlessly asked who and when and how good, all in a simple configuration of eyes, eyebrows and barely noticeable gestures. Hinata rolled her eyes. Only her mother.

"Does the father know?"

His attention was back on Hinata. She nodded. "Hai. He's telling his family now."

"Who's the father?"

"Kiba," she said cautiously.

"Does anyone else know, besides his parents and those in this room?"

"Neji and Ten-ten found out by accident. She was with Neji when he found out. They were training and he was using Byakugan."

"What are you planning to do?" her mother asked calmly, knowing what this might come to. She was taking this a lot better then her husband. That or she could control her emotions better then the well-trained shinobi.

"We're going to see this through," Hinata said in a voice not leaving room for argument. "We're going to get married and I'm having this child. With or without the support of this family."

Hiashi glared at his daughter's brash words. "It wouldn't be good for the family to have an illegitimate heir, and who says I'll allow you to marry Kiba?"

Hinata glared. Under past circumstances, she would've backed down under his glare, but this was different. This was _her _child. Hers. "First of all, it wouldn't matter if the child was legit or not. It's _my _child. Hanabi can become leader of the clan all she wants. But when it comes down to it, _I'll _know who deserves that spot. The one who was _not_ gifted, the one who's working her butt off to become one of the best medic-nin in the village. The one who gains things through hard work, _not _some genius who gets things handed to him, no offence Neji-kun." He shrugged and she continued her rant. "I will _not_ let a child ruin me. I'll work just as hard. I'll become better then Sakura, Ino, even Tsunade-sama. I'll become the best. And I'll do it with my child in my arms and Kiba by my side, with or without your blessing."

Neji smirked. Her mother shook her head. Hiashi was furious.

"What makes you think you'll be any different?" he asked. "What makes you think you'll ever stop being a disappointment? You haven't proved anything by getting yourself pregnant? You're a bigger disappointment, now more then ever."

Silence. Neji and his aunt averted their eyes. Hinata kept her eyes on the floor, tears dripping onto her pants.

"Fine," she finally said, raising her head slowly. "Since you won't say it, I will." Her eye's reached her father's. They were both glaring, their eyes looking very familiar in their anger. And she spoke the words that would both release her from her father and possibly ruin her. "I renounce the Hyuga name and my position as heir. Hanabi can have it and your favor. I don't want it anymore and I'm tired of trying to fight for it." She stood up and looked directly at her mother, who's eyes were watering. "I'm sorry, Mom. I'm just not giving it up." And she left the room.

Neji went to follow.

"Stop," Hiashi commanded. Neji paused. "If you leave, understand that you too are renouncing your name."

"Oji-san, please understand," Neji said, looking out the door. "Hinata loves you as her father and respects you as the Hyuga leader and maybe if you weren't both it would be easier, but she can't deal with your choices as Hyuga leader over riding your judgment as her father. You chose to handle this as leader of our clan rather then as her father. She needed her father. I'm sorry, but she needs me more right now."

And he followed her out of the Hyuga compound. Once he caught up to her, she asked if she did the right thing. He smiled.

"You left your father a dilemma," he said. "It'll be good for him. Then, once he figures it out, we can forgive him and rejoin our clan and you'll be heir with his approval."

"Wait…You didn't?"

He just smirked. "You need me more right now. And right now, Kiba and I are your only family."

"That's all the family I need. You two and the child inside of me."

Kiba opened the door and slipped off his shoes. Briefly he noticed a presence in front of him.

"Where's your girlfriend?" Hana teased gently. "I thought you two had plans."

"We changed last minute. We're going to be meeting up later then we planned."

"Well then, you can help me set the table." She turned and went through the door to the kitchen. Kiba followed. He could smell that something was different. For once, it didn't smell of dogs. Instead, he could smell cleaners and soft smelling soaps. He smirked. His mom hid the bleach well.

"We're using the table?" he asked as he grabbed three plates and bowls. His sister grabbed knives and silverware.

"I know. I asked Mom, but she said it just seemed right to have dinner at the table tonight. She actually cleaned. She said, it's just girls tonight, so why not have some fun. She was going to break out some liquor too. She's going to be disappointed. She's out getting dinner right now."

"She's not going to be as disappointed as she will be when I tell her my big news."

"Oooo...someone's in deep. That or you're going with your squad on a reconnaissance mission."

"I would rather tell her I'm going on a reconnaissance mission."

"Eek. That bad. Sucks to be you. It has to be bad if you'd rather her play over protective mother." They set the table as they talk.

"Oh she'll be playing that role tonight. And several others. I just hope it's more the overprotective one then the others."

"Sounds bad."

"It's not really. At least not to me. It's actually really good to me. It makes me happy. I'm just not sure if she'll be too happy about it."

She laughed. "One of those things eh?"

"And I'm in deep."

She smiled at her little brother and ruffled his hair. Akamaru barked at her, then wagged his tail as he recognized Kiba's mom at the door.

"Hana-chan!" she called. "I brought sake and some yakitori!"

"Did you bring enough for three?" Hana asked as her mom entered the dining room.

His mom raised an eyebrow. "I thought you had a date?" she asked.

"Well…we decided that we'd meet up later instead," he explained omitting the real reason he was there.

" He has something to tell us, Mom," Hana announced, digging into the bag their mom brought. Kiba cut her a look and his sister shrugged. "No big deal right? You're gonna have to say it anyways."

"You don't even know what I have to say," Kiba muttered.

"Is this part of why you're meeting up later then you originally planned?" Tsume asked.

"Yeah," he admitted. "It's kinda big news. Her father came home earlier then planned so you're learning this about two weeks sooner then originally planed." _As if I had a plan…_

"Well, just tell us," she said setting out the rice and yakitori. "Is it really that bad?" The look on his face told her it was bad. His body language told her it was unavoidable. Her maternal instinct whispered in her ear. She wanted to hear it from his mouth though. "Kiba, what did you do?"

"I, umm…Hinata is…She's about a month pregnant."

Tsume's eyes widened and Hana burst out laughing. "You're joking right? You've got to be joking. You didn't get Hinata pregnant. Not Hinata Hyuga. No way."

"Yes Mom," he sighed. "Hinata is pregnant and the child is mine."

Immediately, the laughter faded from Hana's voice and Tsume's eyes hardened. "You got the Hyuga heir pregnant?" she said harshly, her voice as hard as her eyes. "Kiba, are you insane? Do you know what would happen if her family decided that you weren't good enough? Or if they thought you'd ruin her?"

"Hinata wouldn't let anything happen to this family I'm sure."

"No offence, Kiba but Hinata isn't the strongest of the Hyugas."

"No but Neji is pretty damn close. He knows and is with Hinata now so nothing goes wrong."

"And if he gets overpowered. What would happen?"

"If they really thought this was so bad they could easily make her have a miscarriage. I don't think she'd be happy but it would allow us to start this right. This will affect _us_. It won't endanger the family. Besides, I plan to marry her so it should end up alright."

"But Kiba," Hana said. "You're so young. You're not old enough to raise a child."

"I'm eighteen. I'll be fine. She'll be fine. It's not going to be that big a deal. We're handling this just fine."

Somewhere during this, Tsume left the room and went into the kitchen, her children left alone. Hana looked at her brother and nodded.

"You have to talk to her," she said.

Kiba sighed. "It's not like I don't know what she's thinking. 'Finally, Kiba gets the balls to ask out Hinata and already the girls pregnant. What the hell is wrong with him?'"

"Sounds about right," Hana laughed. "You're lucky Dad's not home."

"Don't I know it…I don't think I could stand the 'You're becoming a man' lecture. Especially when it's coming a month late."

"What I don't get is that you only took her out a couple of weeks ago…"

Kiba smirked. "You pick up to quickly, Ane-chan. Yeah. We had a one-night stand. I'm glad it was me though, not some random guy she picked off the streets while she was drunk."

"Hinata's not the type to drink," Hana said, confused.

"Well, the situation was bad enough to make her stand out in the rain for a good minute before even considering going inside. If she had been alone, it wouldn't of been the drunken random one-night stand that would've got her. It could've been ten times worse."

"Rape, death, ect?" she guessed. "If she was as out of it as you're describing."

He nodded. "Yeah. That or she would've murdered Sakura and Ino." That coaxed another laugh from his sister. He looked towards the kitchen. "I should talk to her."

She nodded. "Yep. You'd better go."

Kiba nodded and walked into the kitchen.

"Mom?" By the sink, she was scrubbing an already clean dish to the point where paint was chipping off. "Mom, please calm down," he pleaded, touching her shoulder.

"What were you thinking Kiba?" she asked, stoically, still scrubbing.

"I was thinking, my best friend is emotionally distraught and she needs me to help. Not even mentioning, the girl I've been dreaming about just pushed herself onto me. What was I supposed to do? You think I could've pushed her away? Yeah, but that would leave her even more devastated. And I would've lost my chance to show her how I feel. You're right that I should've thought of the consequences, but it was what she wanted…It was what I wanted...And I'm ready to help her through those consequences. Why can't you see that?"

"You're too young Kiba," she said, unknowingly repeating her daughter.

"I'm eighteen. I might not be completely ready for this, but what first time parent is? I'm going to try my best, and if the child doesn't turn out like Shino we'll have a success."

Tsume smiled. "Well, I doubt the child will have bugs running through their body, but…" A knock at the door interrupted her.

"I got it!" Hana called.

"I wonder who it is…"Tsume said, setting down the plate.

They hear the door open and Hana curse. "Kiba! Get your ass in here now!!!"

He looked at his mom and rolled his eyes before sauntering into the entrance hall. He stopped as soon as he saw a puffy eyed Hinata. "Hinata, what's wrong?"

"Kiba," she sighed before collapsing onto the floor.

* * *

No flamethrowers plz! Or pots of boiling water! Or torches and pitchforks! I swear that Hinata's safe and the baby's fine. You'll find out what happened next chapter! any ways...

-Shino appears randomly giving peace sign.-

Shino: Yo.

Hiokami:…Go away, bug boy!!!

Shino goes off while sending bugs to attack Hiokami

Hiokami: EEK!!! Chakra bugs!!! Get away, Get away!!! -gets suffocated by bugs-.

Shino:-appears randomly again-…Don't mess with bug boy…

Kiba: You just killed the author Shino…

Shino: hmm…oh I did…Oh well…

Hiokami: -comes back as zombie-Must. Kill. Bug. Boy.

-Bugs eat her…-

Hinata:retches Oh God…that's sick Shino…

Kiba:…now who's supposed to finish this…

-Kana (Hiokami's alternate personality) appears holding calligraphy pen-

Kana: I'll write it!!! -Spots Shino- Oh. Hey bug boy!

Shino: -Glares behind glasses-

Kana:-sweatdrops-…..on second thought….. I know this ritual that can bring her back to life. It helps that I transfigured her soul to this suit of armor. (Ha, FMA rules!!!)

Hiokami: Hey, Kana, don't you remember what happened to Ed and Al…

Kana: But they didn't have their mother's soul…

Hiokami:….I think I'll just stay in the suit of armor…

Shino: -sends bug that starts to scratch away blood sea-l.

Hiokami: Ha, ha ha. That tickles. Shino, please call off the bug! I promise not to call you bug boy!!!

Shino:-smirks smugly- Bug Boy rocks ur socks. -stalks away-

-Hiokami, Kana, Kiba, and Hinata all exchange glances.-

All of them: "weirdo…"

Hiokami:-mutters-maybe I should just kill him off… -Shino appears- Or maybe not….

Kana: I think he heard you.

Hiokami: Ummm…Please review! Bubyes! -Runs off clinking in armor.-


	7. Tougher then she seems

I'm BACK!!! Hello and here's the next chapter. I just recently realized that in my first chapter I made a few mistakes. Actually it was only two…But it's my responsibility to tell you anyways. The first chapter was originally in second person meaning instead of using she and her for Hinata, I used "you". I was just reading back over it when I found that I missed a few when I decided to change it to third person. Heh. Anyways, I replaced the chapter and if you went back you probably wouldn't be able to tell but I had to correct it. However, as I'm sure you'd rather read the fic then listen to my ramble, I'll tell you again what I've been telling you the past five chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters! But as I've also told you I wish I did. And here's the next chapter!

Enjoy!

* * *

Ch 6: Tougher then she seems.

Kiba sighed as he laid Hinata down on his bed. She was still unconscious but his mom had assured him it was nothing. Apparently, stressful situations could do this to pregnant women. Well, she had said, as long as the missions weren't stressful. He walked into the living room where Tsume, Hana, and Neji were drinking tea.

"Are you sure she's alright Mom?" he asked, still worried.

Both Tsume and Hana nodded. "It's normal," Tsume said. "It doesn't happen often but putting too much stress on a pregnant woman can make her faint. I take it she just told her father?" Both of the men nodded. She smirked. "Hiashi-san can be terrifying. I'm not surprised you'd rather stay here then at the compound."

Neji nodded. "I'm here just for tonight. Hinata-chan might stay though. Unless she decides to stay with Kurenai-sensei…"

Kiba's ears perked as he kneeled next to his Mom. Why would Hinata not go back to the compound? Surely Hiashi didn't… "What do you mean, Neji-kun? Surely Hiashi-sama would have calmed down enough…"

"It's not as simple as that," Neji explained. "Hinata decided today that since her father wouldn't just do it, she'd have to do it for him. She renounced her name and title today. And I wish I could say it was for you, but honestly, it was more for the child and herself. He was hoping she would think abortion would be best, even though he wouldn't say it. Her mother asked what your plans were and Hinata told them. She also added on that it didn't really matter what they thought, and it was going to happen no matter what. It was rather brash on her part but…"

"It got her point through," Hana put in.

Neji nodded and continued. "Then it got messy. Hiashi said something about the clan not being able to have an illegitimate heir."

"But it would've been the heir, there's no way it couldn't have been the heir," Kiba interrupted.

"But," Hana reasoned. "The literal meaning is a child born out of wedlock or a child born outside of the regular customs and rules. So yes, the child won't be legit."

Kiba nodded in understanding and Neji continued. "Then Hinata got angry. She ranted about how that didn't matter and how hard she's worked for his approval and how she didn't care about it anymore. That made Hiashi-san even angrier and he called her a disappointment. And Hinata was sick of it so she renounced her name and title."

"So Hinata only has us now, huh?" Kiba asked quietly. Neji nodded. "So I suppose that, since you're her only blood relative, I should be asking you permission to marry her."

Neji considered it for a second but shook his head. "There's no reason for you to do that," Neji said.

"I should though right? I was going to ask Hiashi-san as soon as she told him, but since he's no longer her father, it should be you, cause you're the eldest male in her family."

Neji smirked. "All I meant was that I gave my permission long ago. There's really no reason to ask for what you already have."

Kiba smiled. "I guess I'll go check on Hinata then," he said, standing up. "Good night."

Kiba left and Hana smirked. "He said that you're fine with this. For some reason I doubt it."

Neji shook his head. "I've had a month to get over it. Plus, I've rarely seen Hinata this happy. I know he'll be loyal anyways."

Tsume smirked. "Yeah, I guess we tend to be loyal to those we love."

Kiba walked into his room and saw the still unconscious Hinata. He checked her pulse and head for the fourth time and sighed. He knew it was alright, but he would still worry. He left her side and stripped off his shirt. Grabbing an old one from his drawer, he wondered how he'd have to change his pants. In there or in the bathroom? _C'mon, she's seen more of you then just your boxers, _He thought, scolding himself._ Get a hold of yourself Kiba. Besides, she's knocked out right now._

He turned around and shed his pants. Right at that moment Hinata decided to wake up.

"Kiba, what happened?" She asked groggily, making him stop mid leg to putting on pants. "Where am I?"

He pulled his pants on and said, "You're in my room."

She nodded and laid her head back down. "What happened?"

"You fainted."

Hinata panicked and immediately tried activating her Byakugan. She found it gave her a headache. "Ouch…."

"Neji already checked and said you and the baby were fine."

She sighed and rubbed her belly gently. She wasn't showing, but she could feel it. "I need dinner."

"I told you to eat a snack earlier."

"I couldn't find anything that would be good for the baby. A lot of people wrote notes in the book about what wasn't good to eat and what was."

"Hinata, did the author write them?" She shook her head. "Maybe those are just the foods that made them sick. Like how you can't be near oranges or you head to the bathroom. Are oranges on this list of what not to eat?"

She shook her head again. "How did you learn so much?" He nodded to the book on his bedside table. It was a brand new copy of the book on her vanity. She smiled.

"I decided that I should learn too," he informed her. "Or I wouldn't know what was going on. It's actually really interesting."

She snorted at his words. "Interesting isn't the word I'd use. Helpful, yes. But it isn't nice knowing, hey you'll be chewing out everyone you care about and craving food in the middle of the night."

"Ramen," he said, suddenly. "Yours is ramen." She raised an eyebrow. "Well we've been having that a lot lately. You'd never eat that much ramen before."

She nodded. Her belly decided at that moment to grumble fairly loudly. She blushed as Kiba laughed gently. "I'm sorry…" she muttered.

He shook his head. "Don't worry. I've got ramen in the kitchen. I'll go heat us up some."

He turned to leave but she grabbed his sleeve. "Thank you, Kiba."

He nodded. "You're welcome." He stopped as their eyes met and she held his gaze captive for a few seconds? Minutes? Hours? He couldn't tell. Then her belly rumbled again and the moment was ruined. "I'll tell Neji you're up."

She nodded and let go of his shirt as he left the room. On his dresser was a picture of the rookie nine identical to her own, only Naruto's face was scribbled out. She frowned at that but her eyes passed onto a picture of her laughing with water splashing all around her. She remembered that day. She, Ino, and Sakura had talked the boys into going to the lake. She had been shy about being only in a bathing suit, but Sakura and Ino had talked her into it. And there she was, having fun as she was being splashed by Sakura. It was so much fun, just hanging out like that…

Kiba came back into the room, carrying a tray of ramen.

"Here ya go Hinata," he said, handing her a bowl.

She sat up and took the bowl, saying thanks. They ate without a word, each in their own thoughts. When they finished, Hinata smiled. "That was good Kiba."

"Thanks," he said, blushing. "It was just out of a package so it was nothing…"And then he yawned. She giggled lightly and pulled back his covers. He blushed. "I don't think…"

"Come on, Kiba," she interrupted. "Don't be shy."

"But, Neji's just out there and my mom and sister and…Hey!" In a simple movement, she pulled him on top of her.

"I don't think they'll mind to much as I'm already pregnant. Just lay down and relax."

He nodded and laid down next to her, spooning against her, but he couldn't relax. His whole body tensed at her being so close. "This is a bad idea…" he muttered.

She smiled. "How long has it been since we all got together?"

"Who all?"

"Everyone. The rookie nine. Neji's team. We can even invite Kankuro, Temari-chan, and Gaara-sama…"

Kiba shivered at the mention of Gaara. "I don't know about him…but it would be nice just to get everyone together."

"Yeah…It would be nice…"

"Do you think it would be alright with…you know who there?"

"Yeah…It's not too big a deal now anyways. But Sakura, Ino, and Ten-ten could help me plan. Besides it'd be a perfect opportunity to tell everyone. They'll find out soon anyways."

Kiba nodded in understanding as he started to stroke Hinata's hair. "Where do you think it should be?"

"The lake."

He glanced at the picture on his dresser and nodded. "That day was fun…"

She yawned and nodded. "It was a perfect day. Cloudless and perfect. And…" She grinned. "I got to see you in a bathing suit."

He laughed, still playing with her hair. "I love you Hinata."

She smiled sleepily as she sighed. "I know Kiba." And she fell asleep. He frowned and continued stroking her hair wondering how long they would last with a one sided love.

* * *

I'm sorry to everyone who was expecting lemon. I just couldn't do that. Sorry. But as of yet, Hinata still hasn't professed her feelings as she is still confused. There will not be another one until she does…or doesn't… I still haven't decided. And she's pregnant. I know supposedly you can still do it when pregnant but I read a book where rough play caused the main character to loose her baby. And I personally don't like the idea. Also, I really did look up the thing with legitimacy. The baby wouldn't be legit because any dumb ass with a calculator could tell less then nine months had passed between marriage and consummation of said marriage. That means sex before marriage and for this story, I'm assuming that being a virgin at marriage is custom for the Hyuga clan. There fore, Hinata's baby is born out of custom…That was one really long author's note. Oh wells. I'm also sorry this took forever. I think I've said before but my parents don't like me on fanfiction so my time on the site is limited...and I'm a high schooler taking six college level courses! If I take a little time...or a lot... I apologize. But It's hard! I really am sorry...Bubyes until next time! Plz review!!!

-Hiokami


	8. Party Plans!

Hello! Because I've been cruel, here's another chapter Here's the disclaimer: I do not own NARUTO! You're lucky I don't…my friends have made me too perverse to write it… Anyways, Here ya go…

Enjoy!

* * *

Ch 7: Party Plans

The next morning, Hinata went to Ino's mom's flower shop, where she knew Ino would be working. Sure enough, Ino was the one who greeted her from the counter.

"Hey Hinata-chan," Ino said, leaning forward on to the counter. "What ya here for?"

"Actually, I came to see you…" Hinata said, blushing lightly. "You remember that one day at the lake? Where we all got together?"

"Yeah. I know what your talking about. That was exhausting. I had to try to get Shikamaru to come. He kept saying how much it was a drag. Well he was a drag. I had to drag him there. Chouji was easy though. I just told him we'd have barbeque and he was all for it."

Hinata giggled. "Well, I was thinking it'd be nice to have another get together. It's been a while since we've all been able to get together. Do you have a mission this weekend?"

"No. My squad's off. Sakura's is too. Do you know about Neji's?"

"They're free at the moment."

"It's been really lazy lately. Lucky genin get all the jobs."

"Would you really like having all those boring jobs, Ino? It would be a waste of time for us." Hinata looked at the door as a breathless Sakura leaned against the door frame. "Sakura? What's wrong?"

"Have you heard the news yet?" she asked, grinning. "You'll never guess who's the sixth hokage."

"Naruto?" both girls chorused.

"Hey, how'd you guess?" Sakura asked standing up. "Anyways, Tsunade-sama found out last night. She found the third hokage's will hidden in her office. He named Naruto as fifth hokage. I don't think he was planning on dying that soon. A twelve year old hokage. That would've been funny."

"But, when the third hokage died, I thought they searched his office for some sort of will?" Ino asked.

"Well they did. But when an hokage wants to hide something, it's well hidden. By the way, this isn't common knowledge quite yet. Naruto might not even know yet." She sighed. "Anyways, we should get planning. We'll have to throw a party won't we?"

Ino grinned at Hinata. "Well, Hinata's well ahead of us. She came here to start planning a party. Isn't that right, Hinata-chan?"

She nodded. "It's been a while since we'd all just had time to hang out. Aren't Naruto and Gaara friends?"

Sakura smirked. "I don't think Sasuke would like him coming."

Ino grinned. "And? Temari could come. That should convince Shikamaru to come without a fight."

"We could have it at the lake," Hinata said. "Just like a sorta picnic."

"But if it rains we'll need a back up place," Sakura said, leaning against the counter. "How about your compound Hinata? Don't you guys have that training room? It's really roomy."

"Yeah," Ino agreed. "That would be great for a back up place. As long as your father doesn't mind."

"I have a feeling he'll mind," Hinata said quietly.

"Why?" Ino asked. "He's never minded before."

"Well that was before I renounced my name," Hinata said briefly. The flower shop was silent.

"Hinata…" Sakura whispered, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Why would you…"

"I was a disappointment as heir," She said gently. "I did something I shouldn't have and I have to pay the consequences. Besides, my father would rather have Hanabi as heir anyways."

"That's not true," Sakura said, automatically wanting to reassure. "I can't believe you'd think that."

"He said it," she said. "He told Kurenai-sensei when she came to start my training. Hanabi's always been stronger then me. She'd make a better heir anyways. And after what I did…"

"What did you do, Hinata?" Ino asked. Hinata kept silent.

"Does it have to deal with Kiba?" Sakura asked quietly. Hinata nodded. "You've been tired a lot haven't you?" She nodded again. "And you've had dizzy spells and nausea haven't you?" Hinata nodded again, knowing they could deduce for themselves what happened. They were medic-nin after all.

"Please, keep it quiet," Hinata said. "I don't want a lot of people to know quite yet."

"How far are you?" Ino asked, barely loud enough to be heard.

"Eight weeks," Hinata answered.

"Does Kiba know?" Sakura asked in the same hushed tones.

"Yes. His family, too. Neji and Ten-ten also found out."

"Is this why you wanted the party?" Ino asked.

"Yes. I was planning on telling everyone there. You guys have a right to know. It's not exactly the kinda thing you can keep secret."

"So when's the wedding?" Sakura said, smirking.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked, confused.

"Oh right. Like you don't know," Ino said, grinning. "I'm surprised Kiba hasn't proposed yet."

"Well. Not too many people know I'm pregnant and me and Kiba have only been going out a month. Wouldn't that be jumping it just a bit to most people? And I just told my parents yesterday…"

"Don't tell me Kiba was planning to ask your father?" Sakura asked, eyebrows raised. "No offence, but that in itself would be scary, not to mention he already got you pregnant. Actually…none of your male relatives seem pleasant."

"Thinking about that, how did Neji-kun take the news?" Ino asked.

"Pretty well to tell the truth."

"That's surprising," Sakura said. "I'd expect threats at the very least."

"I think we all know what'll happen if someone hurts his little cousin," Ino teased lightly.

"I wouldn't have even thought that about six years ago," Hinata said quietly.

"We know," Sakura said. "But it just goes to show, people change."

At that moment, Naruto and Sasuke walked by, Naruto grinning. "You better be prepared, Sasuke-kun. You promised you'd take the bill."

Sasuke sighed. "One bowl, Dobe. And that's all I'm paying for."

"Uh-uh, You said you'd take the bill. You never said how much I could get."

"You had ramen last night."

"Ahh, Sasuke. Come on. Only one? That will hardly fill me up."

Sasuke sighed. "Fine. _Two_ bowls. That's it."

Sakura laughed. "And some people never do. And _that's _our new hokage. What are we gonna do?"

"Why don't we plan this party?" Hinata suggested. "We still need a back up place if it rains."

Sakura grinned. "Oh, I know just the place." She walked to the door, poked her head out and called, "Sasuke! Naruto! Come here a sec! We have a question for you!" A reply was shouted and Sakura yelled, "Come on! It'll only take a second! The ramen will still be there!" Then Sakura grinned. "They're coming," she told them.

"What do you want Sakura-chan?" Sasuke said as he entered the flower shop.

"Yeah why did you interrupt?" Naruto asked.

"We want to throw a party," Sakura said. "And we need a backup place."

"Our usual backup place is currently unusable," Ino informed. "Thanks to our little Hinata-chan here."

"It's not entirely my fault, Ino," Hinata said quietly, light blush covering her face.

"Anyways, I was hoping that we could use the old hall," Sakura said. "Of course, that's only if it rains. So you might not have to worry about it."

"What's this party for anyways?" Naruto asked.

Sakura looked at them as if to say told you and said, "We just want to get together. We might even send an invite to Gaara-sama and Temari-chan."

"No," Sasuke said.

"Come on, Sasuke-kun," Sakura whined.

"No," he repeated walking away. Once he was out of earshot Naruto whispered, "Don't worry, girls. I'll work on him." He winked and ran after Sasuke, shouting for him to wait up.

Sakura giggled. "If Naruto is anything, it's dependable. We have a spot."

"But Sasuke's so stubborn," Ino said, grinning. "How can we be sure that Naruto can get him to change his mind?"

"Well…" Hinata said. "If Naruto says he'll get Sasuke to change his mind, he can do it."

Sakura looked at Hinata suspiciously as she looked at the ground. Ino caught her eye and nodded. "Hinata-chan, you still like Naruto, don't you?" Sakura asked.

"Well…" Hinata said hesitantly. "It's complicated."

"Oh come off it," Ino said. "It's not like we don't get it. I mean, we're the ones who were obsessed with Sasuke. I mean, Chouji's enough…"

"And Lee's a lot better then I thought," Sakura said, shyly.

"We're perfectly content, but you…" Ino sighed. "It was eight weeks ago that Naruto and Sasuke got together. You found out and Kiba happened to be available. And we know Kiba likes you. If he hadn't gotten you pregnant, would you be with him? Honestly, Hinata. Would you still be with him?"

Hinata looked away…She honestly didn't know. What would've happened if she hadn't forced herself onto him? Or if he had pushed her away? Would they still be just friends? Or could they have been more? Hinata sighed, thinking, and if I hadn't gotten pregnant…would we've stayed together?

* * *

Ummmm….H-hi...dodges shuriken and kunai wipes sweat from forehead Ha! If you kill me you don't get the rest of the story!!!

Kiba: I think we should just kill her anyways.

Sasuke: I agree.

Hiokami: -glares- You're not a principle player in this fic, Sasuke! You don't get a say in my death!

Sasuke:-gives author smexy Uchiha smirk-

Hiokami: -swoons- Okay…Kill me if you want….Just as long as it's by hormonal overload!

Naruto: -comes up behind author and knocks her out- Sasuke's mine biotch!

Sasuke: Last I checked, you were _mine_ dobe…

Kiba: "Are they really having this discussion???"

Naruto: Hey! I won last time! That means I have ownership!

Kiba: "They are…" YO! Hiokami! Wake up! I don't wanna have to take this!

Hiokami: -Lifts head up and sticks tongue out at Kiba- You're the one that said I should die. I think a little punishment would be fitting…As for how, I'll give you some later….when you least expect it. Anyways…I think I said it'd be slightly angsty. Let's face it, Konoha's most popular is Sasuke, and while Naruto isn't as well liked, he is pretty damn cute. Let's face it. You aren't going to have many girls vying for you. It's just how things work. You know…Dog eats dog world. -grins-

Kiba: Gah! I'm tired of all your lame dog puns!!!

Hiokami: And I care why? Anyways, Ya'll know the drill. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!


	9. Party Time!

Finally, everyone gets to be in it!!! Okay, before feminists chew me out for having only girls in the kitchen, the only reason they're the only ones cooking is cuz they're the ones who planned it. Not to mention…I think the only other ones who could cook would be Sasuke and Naruto because they have to take care of themselves mostly and Naruto can't eat at Ichiraku's all the time.

Enjoy!

* * *

Ch 8: Party Time 

Three days later:

"This is such a drag…" Shikamaru sighed as he walked into the kitchen. "Where's the food?"

"I don't see you in here cooking, so don't complain," Ino snapped, flipping a piece of chicken. Shikamaru sighed and complained as he left.

Hinata sighed and looked out the window wistfully. "It is a drag…It's raining." She pouted and crossed her arms. "I wanted to play in the lake!"

Sakura giggled. "My, my. Someone's testy. We had to force you into a swimsuit last time."

"Yeah, well," Hinata said, going back to rolling sushi. "I really wanted to swim…"

"Well, I'm glad it's raining then," Temari said as she walked in. "Swimming's not really my thing. Do you guys need help?"

"No," Ten-ten said. "You're a guest. You're supposed to relax and take care of the Kazekage."

"Garra can take care of himself," Temari snapped. "Please. I'm stuck in there with the boys. Not to mention that Garra keeps glaring at Sasuke. I do not want to be in there."

"Is he really?" Ino asked, glancing out the kitchen doors. Her eyes widened. "Damn Temari. Why don't you help Hinata roll sushi? I'm surprised none of the boys have left yet."

"What's going on?" Sakura asked, rushing over to look. Her eyes widened too. "Sasuke's gonna start a fight if he keeps doing that."

"What?" Hinata asked, curious.

"Sasuke's been flirting with Naruto. Teasing like crazy," Temari informed the two remaining cooks. "And every time Sasuke catches Garra glaring at them, he just gives him a very smug smirk while touching Naruto on the leg or someplace like that when only Garra's paying attention. You can _see _the sand. That's never a good sign."

"Don't get any of it in the food," Ten-ten cautioned, checking the rice. Temari looked at the non-panicked girls incredulously.

"Sasuke's not an idiot, and Gaara has more control then you're giving him credit for," Hinata explained.

Sakura nodded. " I'd say Sasuke's safe. This is interesting. I never realized what a flirt Sasuke was."

Hinata snorted. "You don't pay attention when they fight. Sasuke will make some comment or another and Naruto will blow up. But no one seems to spot the teasing look in Sasuke's eyes. They're too busy paying attention to Naruto's rants."

"Fish is ready," Ten-ten announced.

"Sasuke just whispered something in Naruto's ear," Ino whispered excitedly.

"Oh my God, Naruto's never turned that color before," Sakura said amazed.

Hinata's and Ten-ten's eyes widened. "Let me see," Hinata said, heading over to spy as well.

Ten-ten and Temari couldn't help but giggle at the girls and the irony of the situation. For girls formerly obsessed with either one of the two boys, it was amusing to watch them monitor the situation with such enthusiasm.

"Hinata-chan," Ten-ten said to get her attentions. "Could you tell the boys it's about time to eat?"

She nodded and slipped out the door.

Sakura smiled as she went to help set up the platters they'd be serving dinner on. "Hinata's sure gotten more confident."

"Well, she has a boyfriend," Temari said. "That's one way to boost confidence."

"Yeah, I suppose that helps," Ino said. "And the pressure of heir being lifted from her shoulders helps a lot too."

Temari looked at her in surprise. "I thought that was just a rumor. I never thought she'd have the guts to stick up to Hiashi-sama."

"She's just our little bundle of surprises," Ino joked, setting a tray on her hip.

Sakura laughed. "Yeah. You'll never, and I mean never, guess her next one."

* * *

"Food's ready!" Hinata announced.

"Great," Shikamaru said. "Can we open the sake yet? Temari made us wait until dinner."

"Well, if you drink on an empty stomach, you just get sick," Hinata explained.

"Since when do you drink sake?" Temari asked, bringing out the sushi.

"_I _don't," she said smirking. "But Sakura and Ino do. Will you be getting drunk or do you want something else?"

"I'll have a tiny bit," Temari sighed. "Can't be completely drunk."

Sakura giggled. "I wonder if Garra gets drunk."

"I don't," he said, popping a piece of sushi into his mouth, still eyeing a very smug Sasuke.

"Naru-chan does," Ino said, bringing out rice and empty plates. "It's fun to watch. He gets even more wacko then usual."

"Hey! Is that anyway to talk to your Hokage?" Naruto said. "Where's the ramen?"

"I thought we agreed no ramen tonight, dobe," Sasuke reminded him. "We had that yesterday, and the day before, and the day before…"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Naruto said. "I think everyone's aware of my bad eating habits."

Kiba laughed as Hinata sat by him. "What was it…Three bowls for ramen, ramen for lunch and ramen for breakfast? Don't you ever get sick of it?"

Naruto looked at him in disbelief. "How do you get sick of _ramen_? It's only the best food out there."

"No," Chouji argued. "Barbecue's the best! You can never have enough."

"This had better be the best food you've ever tasted," Ten-ten said, walking in carrying yaki-tori and little squares of fried salmon on toothpicks. "I need new targets."

Neji sighed. "Ten-ten…"

"Yes!!!" Lee cheered. "A battle of youth!!!"

"Ten-ten…" Neji said again, as her eyes locked with Naruto's, both challenging each other.

Sasuke was irregularly calm, Neji noted. He was tense. Every muscle in him was ready to spring if someone was going to hurt Naruto. He was obviously overprotective of his new boyfriend, not that Naruto couldn't defend himself. Neji suppressed a smirk as a thought crossed his mind. Byakugan vs Sharingan…who would win…

"Calm down, Ten-ten," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder. Ten-ten froze and blushed lightly from that simple touch. No one in that room missed it. Naruto laughed lightly as Sasuke smirked. Hinata just leaned closer into Kiba. They were too used to this. Sakura and Ino looked ready to pounce, like tigresses on an unsuspecting prey, or kittens onto a toy mouse, lips curled into smirks. The teasing would've began if Neji hadn't glared at the two.

They just exchanged grins and went to sit by their boyfriends. The teasing would happen later.

"So…besides Naruto becoming hokage, what was the other reason for the party?" Shikamaru asked. "You can't tell me you girls got this all together just for him."

Sakura smirked. "We do not have the liberty to tell," she said coyly.

"Doctor-patient confidentiality and all that," Ino said, smiling. "Our lips are sealed."

"Huh? Doctor-patient confidentiality?" Naruto asked. "Who's the patient?"

Hinata smiled shyly, blushing lightly. "Me…"

"But you are a fine example of youth Hinata-chan," Lee said befuddled. "Why do you need a doctor?"

But everyone else had already figured it out. There's one reason they would celebrate one of their friends having a doctor.

"How long have you been hiding it from us?" Shino asked, slightly upset with his teammates for not disclosing this to him.

"I'll be nine weeks pregnant in three days," Hinata said gently, bracing for the reactions of her friends. She was surprised by grins.

"Amazing…" Lee said, staring wide eyed at Kiba, then back at Neji. "Is he really still alive?" he asked Neji.

Neji smirked. "I've had a month or so to get over this. And Hinata's happy, so I'm okay."

Naruto grinned at her. "Congrats Hinata, although…" he faked a pout. "You got over me rather quickly. I'm slightly hurt."

The group burst out laughing, except Hinata, who only laughed feebly. As they laughed, she forced a laugh for a minute, only to become sullen. Kiba and Shino were the only ones to notice her mood change as Shikamaru began teasing Naruto on being as troublesome as a woman. Kiba nudged her gently.

"Hinata," he whispered under cover of laughter. "Do you wanna talk?"

She shook her head. "I'll be fine," she whispered. "I'm going to go get juice." Kiba nodded as she smiled asking everyone else who wanted something other then sake. Kiba looked at Shino who merely nodded. Shino followed her into the kitchen.

"Which type do you want Shino?" Hinata asked gently once they were in the kitchen.

"Why aren't you happy, Hinata?" he asked bluntly. Hinata only smiled.

"That's not a type of juice Shino," she said off-handedly as she poured fruit punch. He only stared at her. She rolled her eyes. "Fine. It's just…until nine weeks ago I was a single entity and I…I really liked Naruto…I still do kinda, even though I know I can't have him. I didn't want to use Kiba, Shino. I hated myself when I did that. I still blame myself. I wouldn't blame Kiba if he walked out on me. I almost feel it would be best if he did. If he left me and our baby alone. I even had it all planned out. Kiba wasn't supposed to know. No one was going to know except Lady Tsunade, simply for the reason I'd eventually need a doctor and I'd need to get off of missions for a while. But Kiba…"

She started tearing up. "Kiba-kun's been so kind, even though I should be tossed on the streets for what I did to him. I don't deserve him. I used one of my best friends! And he doesn't blame me at all. He loves me so much, even though I'm a horrible person. He loves me and I don't deserve any of it."

"Calm down," Shino said gently. "Your hormones are acting up."

"But Shino… It's not just the hormones. I'm confused. I don't know if I can love Kiba like that. For so long he's been just a friend and I've always thought I loved Naruto. I never had time to get over it and Kiba…Kiba loves me so unconditionally and I don't want him hurt. What am I supposed to do?"

Shino suppressed a smile. Sometimes Shikamaru was right. Women are troublesome. "Calm down, Hinata," he repeated. "Kiba's patient and he's loyal. He knows and understands."

"But Shino…" She wanted to say something else, but she couldn't think of anything. She instead waited for him to say something, but was answered only by silence. She nodded. She wouldn't get anymore advice. She could figure it out from that point. That's what Shino was saying. "Thank you Shino," she said quietly.

He nodded and grabbed two glasses of fruit punch, walking back out into the living room. Hinata wiped her tears. _That's right_, she told herself. _Just calm down. Everything will be just fine. Everything will fall into place._

"Hey Hinata-chan," Kiba said, laughing as he walked in. "Everyone out there wants to know when the wedding is." His expression quickly changed as soon as he saw she'd been crying. "Hinata-chan, what's wrong?"

She shook her head. "Just hormones," she said. "I'm stopping. I'll be fine."

"Hinata-chan," he sighed, standing beside her to stroke her hair. "It's about what Naruto said isn't it?" She swallowed and looked at him sadly.

"You're not mad?" She asked timidly.

He shrugged. "I can't say I understand exactly, but I'm not mad…not at you. I understand that if you had ended up with him, and the situation was reversed, and something had bound me to a person even though I still loved you, I'd want that person to be patient and wait for me." He smiled. "Besides, if you fall in love with me after all this, it'll be even more worth it."

She smiled. "Thank you, Kiba."

He smiled and hugged her. "It's okay. So what do we tell them?"

"Let's just tell them the truth."

"Which is?"

"We don't know yet, and we're not in a hurry. They'll know when they get their invitations."

Kiba laughed lightly. "So we are getting married?"

Hinata rolled her eyes. "Of course. There's no one else in Konoha who I'd want to raise my child with."

He smiled and kissed her check. "Good." He kissed her lips gently. She shivered as cold metal slid onto her left ring finger, or was it Kiba's breath on her ear as he whispered gently, "Marry me Hinata Hyuga."

"Kiba," she gasped, pulling away from him, looking at her feet, face beat red. "I'm…I…I…"

He smirked. "Hinata, just say yes…" He put his finger under her chin and raised her eyes to his pleading eyes. "Please Hinata?"

"Kiba…" She swallowed and nodded. "Yes…Yes I'll marry you."

He sighed relieved and once again kissed her, only this one wasn't quite as soft, not quite as gentle, not quite as short. She felt her mind starting to go blank, only it wasn't like it was when she was light headed. It was more like she couldn't think. Couldn't bring herself to think as he gently asked for entrance into her mouth with his tongue. Couldn't think as she parted her lips enough for his tongue to enter so he could taste her. Couldn't think…couldn't think of anything at all. Nothing. Nothing except Kiba, and the wicked ways he was using his tongue. She felt like she'd whimper when his lips left hers. But that thought was quickly quelled by the feel of his lips on her neck. Kissing right at her pulse…sucking, licking, doing sinful things with that tongue of his.

"Kiba…" She moaned. She felt his hands stroking her back through the shirt she'd opted to wear that night. She was glad for the first time that night that he'd convinced her not to wear her jacket and instead a nice blouse that his sister gave her, one that exposed her pale neck. Suddenly his lips were passionately on hers again. Closer, she thought desperately, pulling him closer. I want him closer to me. I want Kiba.

She froze at her own thought. What? She thought to herself.

Kiba was no longer kissing her. The moment she froze he knew something was up. "Hinata?" he asked gently. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head and forced a smiled. "They're waiting for us aren't they?" she asked as she grabbed the nearly forgotten cup of juice. He raised an eyebrow, watching her as she grabbed some more sake for the others. Her hair was scrunched from where he'd entangled his hand in it and her lips were puckered, obviously well kissed. And that mark…That mark wouldn't be easy to hide. For the first time that night, he wished his sister hadn't bought her that shirt. But then he shook his head. He should be proud of that mark. It meant that finally she was his.

"Kiba?" She said, finally aware that she was being watched.

He smirked. "One minute. Rather slow for a shinobi?" he asked, walking over to her. He leaned over and whispered in her ear, deliberately nuzzling the skin near his mark. "What if I were the enemy?"

She shivered. Wow what Kiba could do to her body when he tried. "We should go back," she protested lightly.

He smiled. "We can't go back quite yet," he said, face an inch from hers. "Not quite yet."

"Kiba," she began to protest, only to be cut off by a slow, tempting kiss. It only stopped when he pulled away, smirking.

"Now," he said gently, taking some of the sake. "Now we can go." He then laughed lightly, leaving her alone in the kitchen.

One…two…three seconds passed before she processed that last kiss. It was nothing like the other one. No where near as passionate, but that kiss…she liked that kiss better. It was making her heart throb. Was she…Was she falling in _love_ with Kiba? She shook her head and left the kitchen, smiling. No…she couldn't be…but would that really be a bad thing?

* * *

Rhetorical question I swear. I don't want people telling me "of course it's not a bad thing"…Of course I would say that too so I can't really blame anyone… Also, I didn't realize this until after I reread the chapter but…The boys are being highly insightful this chapter… 

Kiba: Hey?! What does that mean?

Hiokami: Well…I suppose for Shino it doesn't surprise me too much…Being quiet a lot gives you opportunities to watch how people act. But you Kiba…Quite frankly I'm impressed. I wouldn't think I could make you act like that.

Kiba:… Do you get a kick out of teasing me?

Hiokami: -thinks for a sec before grinning- Yep.

Kiba:…You're evil.

Hiokami: I know. Anyways. Plz review!!!


	10. Bonus ch! After the party

This is a bonus chapter!!! Meaning it's not going to be filled with Hinata/Kiba goodness. This one's going to have pretty much everyone except Hinata and Kiba and Ten-ten and Neji. Why you ask? Because, I want people to know what happens when they leave. Next Chapter will be devoted to Neji/Ten-ten goodness and Hinata/Kiba fun.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

Enjoy!

Bonus Ch! After the Party

"Wow, Shika-kun," Temari giggled. "You're a lousy drunk."

He hiccupped and glared at her. "Like you're one to talk, 'Mari-chan? And could you keep your voice down? Troublesome woman…"

"What was that!?" Temari asked, quickly changing moods, emitting a black aura.

Shikamaru smirked. The two were supposed to be on the way to Temari's apartment, but weren't in a hurry. In fact, they were on their way to their favorite tea shop. Or they were supposed to be.

"I called you a troublesome woman, Mari-chan," he said, smirking. He then dodged before she could hit him with her fan. "Now now Mari-chan. You should know I have the advantage this late at night."

"I thought I told you not to call me Mari-chan," she asked, glaring.

"And I told you not to call me Shika-kun," he said, smirking. "We're even."

She pouted. "But Shika-kun's such a cute nickname."

"So's Mari-chan," he retorted lightly. "But then again…It's not nearly as cute as the girl it belongs to."

She blushed and looked away from him. "Wow, you are drunk, Shikamaru-kun."

"Hmm?" he said, brushing a finger against her cheek. "I actually only had one cup of sake. Other then that, I had ginseng tea, which gives me hiccups. Hiccups are troublesome…but I really, really wanted ginseng tea." He leaned in closer to her and whispered in her ear. "Almost as much as I want you right now."

"Liar," she muttered. "One cup my ass."

He smirked. "Why would I lie to you, Temari-chan? Besides, for some reason, I'm feeling particularly honest tonight. Otherwise I wouldn't tell you how beautiful you are, especially when you blush."

"No more sake for you," she said, teasingly, laughing lightly. "You must be an easy drunk."

He shook his head. "Even if I was drunk, Temari-chan, I wouldn't say this to just anyone. For some reason, you seem to be the only girl I'm attracted to, drunk or not. It's one of the few things in this world I can't figure out, and being rational only seems to make me more confused. Do you understand how difficult it is to have a high IQ but not be able to understand why your heart pounds when you see one person? Why it's so difficult to keep my thoughts off of you? Do you understand how confusing it is for me? How frustrating it is?"

"Shikamaru…" Temari said, surprised. She'd never expected a confession from Shikamaru. She'd never been confessed to in the first place. She _scared_ men with her strength. And she'd always bothered Shikamaru. She never expected a confession from Shikamaru. Nor did she expect that he'd kiss her, gently, almost shy. She didn't even expect that she'd lean into it as she did. She didn't expect the sparks she felt, or the passion. None of the few lovers she'd had over the years had given her as much pleasure as that simple kiss. That one kiss that proved to her that she was in love with Shikamaru.

All too quickly, they pulled away from each other. "How would this work?" she asked, not an inch a way from him.

He smirked. "We'll get to that eventually," he said. "As for now, all I want is to do this." And he kissed her again, this time more confidently. And this time, they didn't stop at one.

* * *

_So Hinata's pregnant, _Gaara thought, sitting on a roof overlooking Konoha. _That certainly is a surprise. _He had left a while after Sasuke and Naruto left. He'd only answered the invite because it was for Naruto. It wasn't like he loved Naruto…not like Sasuke obviously does. Not that the others would see it like he did. They forgave Sasuke too easily for leaving them. But Naruto should know better. He shouldn't forgive Sasuke. And Gaara worried about Naruto too. He was his best friend. What could the others expect from him? Well, considering he had never shown any entrance in the opposite sex, it was easy to consider he might feel that way about Naruto. Close friends obviously could cross that line fairly easily.

"Kazekage-sama?" a brown haired girl said timidly. She was dressed in sand ninja garb and was fairly plain.

"Matsuri," he greeted.

She walked down the roof top to join her Kazekage. "I hope you don't mind, but the council wants you back in the village soon. They claim it's urgent and I was assigned to come retrieve you and Temari-san."

"How serious?"

She hesitated. It wasn't her place to judge how serious it was. It wasn't like the sand village was in danger. The only reason the council wanted him back so soon was the impending visit of an important official from the village hidden in the mist. Her superior had told her it makes a good impression when our Kazekage is there to greet someone important. If a neighboring village official is offended, especially one that doesn't hold strong ties with the village, it could start a war, something nobody wanted. But…the man wasn't due for five days. And Gaara could make it easily in three.

"Nothing pressing," she said finally. "Our village isn't in immediate danger, neither are our shinobi. It's more like a reminder that an important official's coming from the Village Hidden in the Mist in five days. It's only that the council is worried that you won't be back in time and the official will be offended."

"Our relations with the mist village aren't strained. We can stay until morning."

"Yes, Kazekage-sama," she said, bowing her head. She hesitated slightly before sitting down next to him. "So what are you thinking about? You have something on your mind, don't you?" There was a moment of silence and Matsuri looked down abashed. "I'm sorry, Gaara-sensei. It's not my business."

"You're rather intuitive tonight," he said quietly.

"Hmmm…I suppose…I'm not being too nosy am I?"

"No," he said, reassuring the timid girl. "They have selected the new Hokage."

"Really? I didn't know that Tsunade-san had decided to retire. Who is the new Hokage?"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Really…Isn't he a friend of yours, Gaara-sensei?"

"Yes," he said. He hesitated before adding, "I also just discovered he's in a relationship."

"Oh? Who's the girl?"

He hesitated again before stating, "It's not a girl." _Why am I telling her this? _he thought, but told the round eyed girl about Sasuke and what had happened and how he was worried about his friend. Matsuri nodded, listening to her Kazekage's worries. She'd always liked him, even when the other's condemned him for the demon inside him. But she'd never have a chance with the Kazekage, not now, not ever. But she could be a companion for him, at the least someone he could confide in. That's all she wanted. When he finished, she smiled.

"I believe that's the longest you've spoken to me," she said, gently.

"I believe I haven't spoken this much since I was little," he admitted.

She smiled. "If you ask me, Naruto is taking a risk in going out with Sasuke. But there is a saying that if you love something, then let it go and it never comes back, it never belonged to you in the first place. But if it comes back, then it will always belong to you. Even though Naruto didn't exactly let him go, he wasn't able to tie him up and force him to stay by his side. But in the end, Sasuke came back of his own free will. I don't know if Sasuke came back because of Naruto or not, but if he loves Naruto, then I'm sure he did."

There was a brief pause of silence while Gaara processed this. He sighed. "Once, Naruto told me that all Sasuke'd have to do to get the Mangekyou Sharingan, the most powerful form of Sharingan," he added for her benefit. "that Sasuke just had to kill his most important person. Sasuke could've done that once. It was the last time he saw Naruto before he left. Naruto also told me that when they finally met again at Orochimaru's old hideout that Sasuke told him why he spared him, that it was because he didn't want to be like his brother and kill his most important person. Of course he tried to kill Naruto right after telling him that. Naruto didn't even move…I wonder now how long Naruto's actually loved him."

She nodded and reached over, grasping his hand comfortingly. "You just have to watch out for him. I think those two really love each other, and will always love each other. And the most that you can do is make sure that Naruto's happy."

"Matsuri…" he said quietly, looking at their hands. Matsuri's face turned red as she immediately let go and stood up.

"I'm s-sorry Gaara-sensei," she said quickly, bowing. "I stepped out of place. I'll go now."

She turned to leave and was about to jump to the next building when Gaara grabbed her hand. "No Matsuri. You didn't. Thank you for listening to me." He leaned forward and kissed her cheek, before disappearing into the night, leaving Matsuri red faced and alone on the roof.

* * *

"You shouldn't be allowed near sake, Dobe," Sasuke said, petting his lover's hair softly. "It makes you crazy." The rain had stopped somewhere in the middle of the party, and the grass was still damp, but the moon was even more beautiful surrounded by wispy white clouds. And it was even more beautiful reflected in the lake. And no one was around but them, Sasuke gently petting Naruto, Naruto leaning into his lover's arms.

Naruto laughed lightly. "You know you like it, Teme," he said, nuzzling him. The alcohol was still in his system, although they had left the party an hour ago. Maybe he _had _drank too much. He could've sworn he'd only had five cups. And they were spaced out so he wasn't binge drinking or anything like that._And_ Kyuubi usually burned it out pretty quickly. No, he wanted to be at least mostly sober for _their_ celebration. Just him and Sasuke. He should be happy, but something kept gnawing at the back of his mind. "Sasuke?"

"Eh, Naruto?"

"It's nearly been nine weeks correct?"

"Hai," Sasuke admitted, knowing what this was getting at. Hinata. If there was one girl Sasuke could get jealous of for owning a piece of his dobe's heart, no matter how small, it had to be the Hyuuga girl.

Why Naruto liked playing big brother was beyond him, but he knew it was nothing more then platonic. If he should get jealous of anyone, it should've been Sakura, the one who he chased after blatantly, but it was Hinata. Timid little Hinata. Maybe it was because he knew she wanted what was his. It was irrational, like most emotions, but even Naruto got a spark of jealousy sometimes when Sakura was close to him. He hides it well, but Sasuke knows better. Like he could feel Naruto's anger at that moment.

"I can't believe Kiba took advantage of her like that," he growled. "I thought Kiba _loved_her. How could he use someone he loved like that?"

Sasuke smirked. "What if Hinata had used _him_because he loved her?"

Naruto shook his head. "That's not Hinata. She's too shy to impose her will like that."

"Desperate people take desperate measures," Sasuke shrugged. "Hinata might not have been like my fan girls, but she was definitely obsessed with you. And she most likely wouldn't have had to impose her will to much. Once she started, it was up to her where they stopped."

"Stop blaming Hinata-chan," Naruto said stubbornly.

"I'm not, Dobe," Sasuke said, slightly exasperated. "It's no ones fault. Not even yours."

"Wha?"

"I know you blame yourself for putting her in that situation," Sasuke said, locking eyes with Naruto, who's eyes were wide, like a deer in the headlights. "You shouldn't. If it's anyone's fault it's Hinata's and Kiba's. We might've set things in motion, but it was Hinata and Kiba's choice. And they're handling it a lot better then some other people would've."

Naruto nodded, then laid down on the grass, sighing. "Hinata-chan's so lucky."

"Eh Dobe?" Sasuke said, raising an eyebrow. "Why's that? I thought you had your dream."

"I do," he said. "But now…I have one more."

Sasuke smirked. "And what would that be?"

"I want…" Naruto swallowed, slightly apprehensive about what he was about to admit. "I want kids Sasuke. I want my _own_ kids. And I can't have that. I don't regret anything but… I wish I wasn't such a burden."

"What are you talking about Dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"Eventually, someone's going to point out that I can't produce an heir for the Uchiha clan. And then, I'll become a burden to you, because you'll feel honor bound to produce an heir and because of me you won't. The only reason they don't say anything now is because they think I'm just part of a phase for you. That's what they say…all the time…that I'm not worthy to be your lover."

Sasuke snorted. Naruto was so silly. But then again, he was called dobe for a reason. "I thought you would be used to stupid rumors by now, Naruto."

"What if there might be a way for me to have children."

Sasuke looked wide eyed at Naruto. No…He couldn't consider it… "Naruto. Even if you could…you shouldn't do that."

"Why not, Sasuke? With Kyuubi's chakra as a womb it's possible. At least that's what Tsunade-baa-chan said."

"But…Naruto, a male body isn't meant for pregnancy. How is the baby supposed to get nutrients? And once it's born, who will breast feed it? And the birth? Naruto, even a woman might die in child birth, and they're made to have children. You could _die_in child birth." He sighed. "I couldn't bear to lose you, Naruto. I left you once and I thought you would be lost to me. With death there's no second chance."

Naruto nodded. He still wanted to argue with his teme, which would've been fun, but the main point of coming to the peacefulness of the lake was for their celebration of Naruto's dream coming true. He'd bring it back up later.

"What's your dream, Sasuke?" Naruto asked quietly, changing the subject.

Sasuke smirked. "Dobe, I'm living my dream."

Naruto smiled as his teme leaned in and kissed him. _Never,_ they both thought as their kisses became more passionate. _I'll never let you go._

* * *

Did you like??? Sasuke's comment on Naruto's crazy drunkenness is because I originally was going to write it as them in bed, after Naruto had seme moments, but let's just say they had fun in the hot springs, Okay? And I know Matsuri isn't even close to being even a side character but I have a friend who really enjoys that pairing and I decided to amuse her.

Also, I didn't write any Ino/Cho or Saku/Lee for two reasons. 1: I honestly can't really write Sakura and Ino outside of their obsessee modes. It's a weakness I'm working on but I don't read a lot of fics where they're not obsessed over Sasuke and I've never really seen them any other way. And my second reason is that this chapter is a little bit longer then my longest chapter and it's a bonus. That's all so please review. This next chapter might take longer then normal but expect one sometimes in January. I've had major writer's block lately. I apologize.


	11. Fights and Smalltalk

Hello! I just realized something not too long ago….Script format is forbidden! And you know what…I write in it all the time!

Sasuke: Then stop.

Hiokami: but I don't wanna! Script format's fun! And it's not like I write the whole story in it or any thing… Am I right Hideki???

Hideki: –Looks through rules with a magnifying glass– You're right.

Hiokami: HA!

Shikamaru: –sighs– Troublesome…

Hiokami: –glares– What did you call me?

Shikamaru: –sighs– nothing Hiokami…

Hiokami: Hmph. Anyways…

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

Enjoy!

* * *

Ch 9: Fights and Smalltalk

"I'm going out for some fresh air, okay?" Hinata said, sliding open the door. Ten-ten nodded from the sink while Neji and Kiba continued to clean the living room.

She smiled and walked outside. She sat down and wrapped her arms around the pole. Sasuke's home did have a pretty courtyard. It was much better then her family's. At least the Uchihas had taste, or at least Sasuke's mom did. It was peaceful. She stuck her hand out in front of her and gazed at her ring. It nearly made her chuckle from the irony. She was sitting in Sasuke's garden, the garden of the man whose lover was the one she used want to give her the ring currently on her finger, and she was admiring it. She should feel nothing but hatred for the Uchiha but she was _admiring_ his home. Ironic.

She stuck her left hand out to gaze at her engagement ring. It was nothing special. Just a simple band, complete with a small diamond. It was the simple jewelry that she'd always admire. It was funny though. She'd always dream that it'd be Naruto. Naruto who gave her the ring, Naruto's child in her womb. But she was getting used to everything. She didn't even feel much when she looked at Naruto. Her heart didn't beat no where near as hard. She'd even lost her blush around him most of the time. And there was Kiba. She didn't understand what her heart was telling her there. It was painful though, in a numbing way that felt like her heart was throbbing. About a week ago, she would've brushed it away as hormone based emotions, but after that kiss…she just wasn't sure anymore.

"You deserve more."

Hinata shook her head at Kiba. She wanted to tell him how she didn't deserve him, (he was so sure of his feelings), but she knew he would just contradict her. "I think it's beautiful," she said instead, knowing it was a reference to the engagement ring.

He smiled and sat down next to her. "It was my grandma's," he said. "My mom gave it to me the day after she found out. She told me about how it would bring us luck. Despite them both being shinobi, they lived until a ripe old age." He smiled as if remembering something. "My grandparents would tell me and my sister the wildest stories about some missions they went on. How many near death experiences they had and how they always came through in the end, together."

Hinata smiled. "I don't think it's luck. I think love played a more important role in those stories. And now that you've told me, I'm not sure I'm ready to carry that mantel."

"Hinata-chan…"

"You know I don't deserve you, whatever you might think. You…you're too good to be true to me."

"Hinata, I'm no better then you are," he said. "If anything I'm worse." She looked at him doubtfully. "Hinata-chan. I knew how you felt about me. I _knew_ you still loved Naruto, I knew you didn't love me, and I still gave in. I took advantage of you. I don't see how you can trust me."

"Kiba," she said impatiently. "_I _took advantage of _you_. I knew how you felt and I used it to my advantage. Do you really think, even if I was that distraught, that I would be that bold? That I would force myself on someone who wouldn't accept me? On someone I didn't know I could seduce like that? Do you even know me Kiba?"

"I've known you since the academy," he growled at her. "We've been on the same team since we were twelve. You've been one of my best friends. How can I not know you?"

"Then why don't you blame me Kiba?"

"Because Hinata, no matter what you do, no matter what you say, I can't. I just can't blame you for things when I could've done something different. Whenever we have a mission and you're hurt, I end up thinking, I should've protected you, I should've helped you train, anything that takes the blame from you. I love you, Hinata, and that's all that matters to me. Why can't you see that?"

He looked at her, watching for anything that might give him an answer. But she wasn't looking at him. She was looking away, the only noise coming from inside the house. When she finally swallowed and looked at him, he was surprised at the hard mask covering her face, making her look emotionless. Only her eyes betrayed any emotion she might feel.

"We both made a mistake that day," she said quietly. "And I don't want to make another one." He watched in horror as she slipped the ring off and put it in his hand. "I'll stay with Neji for a while," she said. "I need to think." And then she walked away, leaving behind a confused Kiba.

"Hinata," he whispered, clutching the ring in his hand. His eyes were watering, but he wiped at them viciously once Neji appeared behind him.

"Where's Hinata-chan?" he asked.

"She went to your apartment," he said quietly. "She needed to sleep and you're closer."

"And you let her go alone?" he said. Kiba could hear the viciousness in his voice.

"She told me she'd be fine," he lied. "She didn't want me to leave you and Ten-ten doing all the work."

"We'll be fine," Neji said. "Make sure she gets there safely."

Kiba nodded and ran out of the compound. When Hinata was in sight, he jumped to the nearest building, watching the girl he loved from a safe distance. But he still wasn't close enough to see her crying.

"I can't believe she's getting married," Ten-ten sighed for the sixth time that night. Neji finally chose to ignore her which was apparently the wrong choice because she immediately asked, "Do you think Hiashi-sama is ever going to apologize? I mean, he might not be the best but what girl doesn't want her father there when she gets married?"

"I doubt he's ever going to realize he did something wrong," Neji said, knowing that Ten-ten might start ranting. "He's too proud."

"Still. He should realize he did something wrong. She doesn't go off like that. Ever."

"I know. But he's still to proud. He won't swallow it. He's probably still waiting for us to come back groveling."

"But… Don't you ever get scared they're going to come after you?"

Neji looked at her calculating. She was obviously nervous, even though she tried to hide it. And all that nervousness…almost fear…it was for him. It made him uncomfortable. "It's not your problem Ten-ten. It wouldn't be good for you to get involved. Besides, I'm still protecting the main branch so it would be difficult for them to really say anything."

"But the curse," she said quietly. "Even if you're stronger, if they use it on you-"

"They would've done it already," Neji interrupted. "Listen Ten-ten, there's no need for you to worry. It will happen or it won't. It's just how it is."

"But Neji-"

"Enough. It's not your problem Ten-ten."

"Only because you won't let it be," she snapped at him. Kami, she was getting sick of his attitude. "Just because you won't let anyone help you doesn't mean they don't want to, Neji."

"And if you get hurt?" he asked, glaring at her. "You should know by know the power of the Hyuga clan. If someone comes and you're in their way, they _won't_ show mercy. Especially if it's to protect someone like me."

"Someone who's from a branch family you mean? Why don't you get over that mentality already before you drive me crazy!? You've _proven_ you're not inferior. You're stronger and smarter. By all accounts, you should be neither. But you worked hard. You became strong. They're not better then you and by my books you're a far better man then Hiashi, so what does it matter!?"

"The seal on my forehead matters Ten-ten. It's why, no matter what, in the long run, I'll never be able to beat Hiashi. Because, even if I am stronger, faster, and smarter then him, he'll have full control. It's just how it works."

"Maybe it's time that it's changed," Ten-ten said.

"You can't change destiny Ten-ten," Neji snapped at her.

She smiled lightly. "Maybe Hinata's the one destined to change it," she considered.

He shook his head. "The elders wouldn't allow it. Give it up Ten-ten. You're fighting a losing battle."

She's smirked. "Like when we were fighting ourselves? Last I checked we won that though…"

Neji glared at her. "There's a lot about this you don't understand, Ten-ten." He sighed and decided to go back to the original topic of his safety. "All that matters is that they won't bother me yet. Hiashi does know one thing. If he destroys me, he destroys any chance of gaining his daughter back. And unless he's completely heartless, which I doubt, he won't have me harmed. That's all there is Ten-ten."

Ten-ten nodded, knowing the pointlessness of arguing. It would only lead her back to this circle again and again. Why did she even bother anymore? All the pointless trial and error of attempting to get the stubborn Hyuga to open up was useless and it was really starting to annoy her. So instead she began cleaning again in silence. It wasn't comfortable or awkward, just there, almost like being home alone. Music was starting to sound really good. She started humming as she took cups back into the kitchen to be washed.

"Why don't you ever open up?" was what she wanted to ask, but she knew she wouldn't get a reply so she kept her mouth shut. She really sucked at small talk anyways.

* * *

dodges kunai/shuriken Please don't roast me cuz I still have more chapters to write before this is all tied up into a nice pretty present…maybe… I haven't completely decided how nice it's all going to be. It might just be completely emo if I'm in the mood. Just as a hint: roasting puts author in bad mood. Critique that is helpful is encouraged. Please be nice and review. I really like all the reviews I've been getting. It makes me feel guilty that I can't write more often. School is so….sigh troublesome. I know. I sound like Shikamaru. Anyways, before I begin to rant about school, please review! Byebyes! 


	12. A Sister's Advice

Hello! This chapter was quick compared to my last one, ne? Well, while I was stuck on my last chapter (one of those mental blocks) I carried around a notebook that I used to finish that chapter and write this one! It was all a matter of finding time to type because, let me tell you ANALYZING POETRY ISN'T FUN! It should be banned from the curriculum along with essays involving quotes that you have to search through novels to find. Quotes are the devil!!! Okay, that was my school rant that wasn't put in at the end of the last one. But whatever.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and sadly never will. I might be able to genetically create a ninetailed fox one day though… That would be wicked…. Anyways.

Enjoy!

Ch 10: A Sister's Advice

* * *

The tension was high between the two Hyugas. Sure, it was only a week after the party, but Hinata refused to talk to him about what happened. And every time he tried to press the subject, she'd yell at him, asking why he was taking Kiba's side, then lock herself in the restroom. Then, Ten-ten wouldn't talk to him more then necessary, and then it was usually criticism. All in all, Neji was starting to agree with Shikamaru. Women were troublesome. But besides the silence in the apartment (after the third argument, all conversation tended to be nice and terse) and the odd silence of his teammate (who used to be good or tea after practice and instead left him with Lee) everything was going down hill. Now everyone in Konoha knew about both Hinata's pregnancy and their deflection from the Hyuga clan. And they wouldn't keep their mouths shut. Whenever Hinata would go out to get groceries, or to practice (which was probably torture enough for her), people would blatantly stare and whisper. And while Neji (who was getting heat as well, though not nearly as much) just glared and they'd go back to their business, Hinata was getting more depressed by the second.

So when Hanabi knocked on Neji's door, it was a godsend. Sure Neji and Hanabi didn't get along so well, but Hanabi would be able to help Hinata more then Neji could.

"Onee-chan," Hanabi said as she entered the living room, where Hinata was reading her pregnancy book. "What were you thinking?!"

"Imoto-chan?" Hinata sat her book down, saving her place. "What are you doing here? Didn't Father forbid…"

"Yeah, yeah, but that's not the point," Hanabi said, waving off her blatant disobedience. It didn't surprise Neji. She stole all of the confidence Hinata should have, nearly to a point of cockiness. She could act peaceable, like in front of Hiashi and her teacher, but when she was amongst her peers, she was ever the rebellious teenager. And she was very outgoing, even to her older sister. Especially to her older sister. "Hinata… WHAT HAPPENED!?! I leave for _three_ months on a recon mission and you get _pregnant_! _And _you leave the Hyuga clan?! What the heck, Nee-chan!?!"

Hinata shrugged. "What's it matter? You're heir now so it shouldn't matter to you."

"Hina-chan…You know all that political stuff doesn't matter to me. I'd much rather be the defender then the defended. It's much more fun and less responsibility. See, if I get pregnant and leave the clan, I won't cause an uproar. Speaking of which, who's the father? There's really strange rumors floating around. And why aren't you wearing a ring? You must've loved this guy right? Or did he abandon you? You know if he did that I'll have to kill him."

Hinata smiled. Typical Hanabi. "No, Imoto-chan, no killing anyone. Not quite yet anyways. Kiba's the father."

"Dog-boy!" Hanabi blurted out. "He finally grew balls? Why aren't you two getting married?"

"It's…complicated."

Neji rolled his eyes. "They were engaged for about two hours before she decided to dissolve it."

"But what happened to Naruto?" Hanabi asked, curious. "I thought you loved _him_?"

"Naruto's dating Sasuke," Hinata whispered.

Hanabi's eye's widened. "The Uchiha!?!! _Please_ tell me you meant Sakura."

Hinata shook her head. "She's been with Lee for about a year now. He's dating Sasuke Uchiha….And I was the first to find out…"

"And you still love him?" Hanabi asked quietly. Hinata nodded. Hanabi glanced at Neji, telling him with her eyes to leave. He nodded and went to the adjoining kitchen. "But you love Kiba right?" Hanabi asked, forcibly. "You love Kiba and you're just not over Naruto quite yet. Please, Onee-chan, I need to know." Hinata just avoided her sister's eyes, playing with a stray fabric on the couch. For Hanabi, this was answer enough. She slapped her sister across the face, causing a red mark and a busted lip. "Do you even _know_ why Mom was so accepting? She thought you were in _love_! She thought you were in love, a foolish girl in love. Instead, you just used him, didn't you? You used him, your _friend_, the one you _knew_ had feelings for you. And then you _abandoned _him?! You abandoned him and your family and for what? Here I thought I'd be the black sheep, but instead… you betrayed us for a guy you don't even love…"

"That's not true," Hinata whispered, her arms crossed over her stomach, slightly bulged from pregnancy.

Hanabi was near tears from her rant. She wiped them away and sighed, composing her voice. "What's not true, Hinata-chan? Do you love Kiba or not?"

"I don't know about that but I didn't betray anyone. I threw away my title for my _child_, Hanabi. Not for Kiba. Dad was going to _kill_ it. What else could I do, Hanabi, but protect it? He couldn't set aside his duties as head of the clan for just one second to ask his eldest daughter how she feels….Besides, he'd much rather have you as heir then an illegitimate grand child. You're stronger then me anyways, and much more confident…"

"Father's just testing you!" Hanabi said exasperatedly. "He's testing your will power. He thinks you won't be able to handle the challenge you set up for yourself. He's waiting for you to give up."

"He can keep waiting. Test or no test, I'm not speaking to him until he swallows his pride and apologizes to me, Kiba, and Neji."

Hanabi sighed and backed off. "Okay…But why is the marriage thing complicated? Dog-boy's taking responsibility right?"

Hinata nodded. "Yes. Kiba loved me from the start. He proposed to me and everything. I just… he really loves me, Hanabi."

"And what about you?" Hanabi whispered.

"I…I feel like I should be punished for what I did," Hinata whispered slowly. "For using my best friend. I shouldn't be falling in love with him. I think I'd feel better if I felt this marriage was forced on me. If I only wanted it because it was good for the baby, I'd go through with it…but now…"

"Now that you want it for yourself you feel you shouldn't go through with it?" Hanabi asked, more statement then question. Hinata nodded. Hanabi sighed viciously. She was more then tempted to slap her older sister again, but she knew even her sister had her limit. So instead, she sat next to her and took her hand. "Hinata-chan," she said, beginning as if she were comforting someone. 'That is the _lamest_ excuse I have ever heard." Hinata glared at Hanabi.

"You don't understand."

Hanabi raised an eyebrow. "I don't understand? Well let's see. Tell me if I'm missing anything. You find out about Sasuke and Naruto, which breaks your heart, so you force yourself on Kiba, who of course loves you so he doesn't push you away, and you get pregnant. Kiba is being dream boy and takes responsibility and wants to marry you. At first, you accept that, but when you start falling in love with Kiba, you turn chicken and no longer want to get married. What I don't get is why you're choosing your punishment and unhappiness over the happiness of your child."

"I'm not," Hinata denied quietly.

"Aren't you?" Hanabi sighed and shook her head. "If you're not going to marry dog boy, at least come back home. You can't handle a baby on your own."

"I have Neji," Hinata reminded her. "He'll help me."

"But will that be enough? You can't expect Neji to support you the whole time and what'll happen if you and Neji both go on a mission? Who'll watch your child? At least at home, Mom can watch over it. Please Hinata-chan, _think_! It's what you're best at. Evaluate the situation. Consider the consequences. Because if you don't get this shit settled soon, you're going to lose your best friend."

Neji knocked on the side of the kitchen's doorway. "Hinata-chan, it's nearly time for your appointment."

Hinata nodded, standing up. "Thanks, Neji-kun."

Her sister stood beside her. "It was great to see you Onee-chan."

She smiled and kissed Hanabi's cheek. "Thanks for the advice Imoto-chan. I'll se you later, 'kay?"

Hanabi nodded and waved as her sister left. Neji smirked. "Arigato, Hanabi-hime."

Hanabi glared at him. "Don't call me that. Hinata's hime, not me."

Neji shrugged. "Whatever."

"You better be nice to her, Neji-san, or I'll have your head. On a silver platter, fried in tempura."

"So I'll see you around?"

"Definitely."

Hinata's midwife's eyes widened. "Oh my…this is…nice…"

The midwife was using an instrument that registered rebounding chakra waves and formed them into pictures, so they could see if the baby was forming normally. So the midwife's eye's widening alarmed Hinata slightly.

"What is it, Yuri-san?" she asked.

Yuri smirked and swiveled the screen to her patient. "Congratulations, Hinata-san. You're having twins."

* * *

So you like??? Tell me your opinions on the twins. And the machine I attempted to describe is basically a sonogram only instead of using sound waves or electric waves (I can't remember which though I'm nearly a hundred percent positive it's sound) they use chakra waves that the machine can read and make into the pictures on the screen. It can't see chakra only read chakra waves. That's what I was attempting to describe. I think I failed miserably. Oh and a few translations for those who don't know. Onee-chan is older sister and Nee-chan is just a cutesy way of saying it. Imoto-chan is little sister. And Hime is princess. If you think my interpretation of Hanabi was botched I'm sorry. I've only seen her in that flashback and at the chuunin exams so Hanabi's personality is something I made up. And she calls Kiba dog-boy because…I like calling him dog-boy. Please review! Byebyes. 


	13. A Sister's Motivation

Hi…-dodges x number of kunai and shuriken- heh. Gomen. Sorry it's been so long. I've been swamped with homework and SAT's. Honestly though, why they make such a big deal over them is beyond me…I do harder stuff for homework. Plus, recently I've discovered that my school finally caught on to the nature of and has thus blocked the site. That, combined with my parents dislike for me getting on fanfiction, will be my reason for not updating as often as I'd like. Plus, I have a bunch of stuff to do (School, homework, chores, choir, drama, staying sane, still managing to have a life). Luckily, I don't have a job yet. Unfortunately, that means I won't be getting money anytime soon for my own laptop so I wouldn't have to worry so much and I could probably write while I was on the bus. (Laptops importance currently is outranking a car, see my need to remain sane?) Anyways, since I've kept you waiting long enough.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Honestly, who'd believe me if I said I did. If I did, I could have a laptop, a car, my own internet, and my own house. The possibilities would be endless.

Warning: This chapter contains abnormal amounts of explicit language as compared to earlier chapters. Any religious people, I mean no offence. It's just how it is. Of course it is M-rated for reasons.

Enjoy!

* * *

Ch 11: A Sister's Motivation (Yes, it is Hana-chan this time)

Hana couldn't stand it anymore. If her brother didn't stop his sulking she'd… She didn't know what she would do, but it would be painful and Hinata's kid would be the only niece or nephew she'd have.

"KIBA INUZUKA, GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THAT FUCKING ROOM THIS INSTANT!" Hana shouted at her brother's door. Of course, the only response that got was "fuck off." That only made the already angry Hana even angrier. She kicked the door open or rather, to be more precise, to the opposite wall. "KIBA STOP YOUR GODDAMN SULKING AND GO FUCKING TALK TO HINATA BEFORE I FUCKING MURDER YOUR ASS!"

"STOP YOUR FUCKING YELLING!" Kiba shouted back, although not quite as viciously as his older sister, as it was half way into a pillow. He didn't need it. Akamaru was growling viciously at her over his shoulder.

"Kiba, you've been sulking all week," Hana said, arms crossed, glaring at her brother. "Why haven't you talked to Hinata yet?"

"I don't wanna talk about it, Onee-chan. Just leave it alone!"

Hana's glare softened a bit. She really couldn't help it. It was her younger brother. She sat down next to Kiba and pet his hair, tenderly. "Come on, Ototo-kun. Tell Nee-chan what's up."

"Go to hell."

She slapped him upside the head. "Tell me what happened at that fucking party or you'll go limp little brother."

Kiba glared at her but sat up anyways. "If you laugh, I'll kill you."

"I'll be as serious as I can."

Kiba sighed and began to tell her what happened between him and Hinata. By the end of it Hana couldn't help but laugh.

"Foolish little brother," she said while laughing.

Kiba rolled his eyes. How did I know she would laugh? He thought, watching his sister who was near hysterics. "Come on now. Whatever stupid error I made wasn't that funny."

She smiled and poked his forehead. "I know Ototo-kun, but I had to exaggerate. I don't get enough opportunities to laugh at you anymore."

"Isn't this normally when you give me advice?" he grumbled.

She smiled. "Maybe."

"Nee-chan," he said, punching her playfully.

"Fine, fine. You're so stupid. She's falling for you but is still in love with Naruto. If you can't figure it out from there, you really are an idiot."

"I can still kill you, Nee-chan," he threatened, still clueless.

Hana raised an eyebrow. "You really don't get it? I'm pretty sure she feels _guilty _that she's in love with two people at the same time. She's trying to distance herself from you. If you let her do that, you'll lose her. Anyways, don't try and take the blame from her because she'll still blame herself. Tell her that you understand and that it doesn't matter because it's the past, otherwise, she'll still feel guilty and she'll never be happy."

He nodded, slowly comprehending. "Alright…But how do you know all this?"

She shrugged. "Women's intuition," she lied. In actuality, she had gone to complain to Hanabi about their siblings and they had concocted a plan to get the wedding plans started…and a tiny bit of women's intuition.

"So if you know so much how do I get her back?" Kiba complained.

"Easy. Talk to her, baka."

He nodded and began to walk off when Hana called him. "Hey Baka, don't forget this," she said, throwing him the engagement ring.

"Arigato, Onee-chan," he said, running towards Neji's apartment, Akamaru barking after him.

She smiled. "Good luck, Ototo-kun."

He was already had his fist raised to knock at the door when he realized… "I have no clue what I'm gonna say," he whispered, banging his head against the door.

"Kiba?"

He turned and there was Hinata, just standing there, as beautiful as ever. "Hinata-chan…" he said. Her jacket was covering the very light bulge that was her stomach. It still wasn't too big. Hell, she was only a little over ten weeks pregnant.

She smiled, a very light blush covering her face. "I was just going to look for you, Kiba, but it seems you found me instead. I was thinking…"

"Ramen?" he blurted out. She looked at him oddly and he blushed and started shuffling his feet. "Well…Since you've been practicing on your own and I've been…well acting like a kicked dog for the past week… I was thinking we could talk over some ramen…"

She smiled and went to her door. She opened it and stood in the door way for a second to look at Kiba's crestfallen face. "Are you coming in?"

He smiled and came in, kicking off his shoes. She closed the door and went into the kitchen. She couldn't make the ramen like they did in the shops but she could definitely make it out of the package, which is what she was doing. In a few minutes, it was on the stove. She smiled gently.

"I just got back from my appointment," she informed him, stirring the ramen.

"Is everything good?" he asked, leaning against the counter next to her.

"We're having twins," she said. His elbow slipped off the counter.

"Nani?"

"We're having twins," she repeated. 

"How could this…"

"I guess it runs in the family. Does it make any difference Kiba? Having two instead of one?"

He shook his head. "Of course not. But on the very off chance you return to your clan-"

"I'm not." She turned from the stove, her arms crossed under her chest, eyes angry and stubborn. "I'm not pitting my children against each other like my father and uncle."

"Our children, Hinata," Kiba corrected softly. 

Her eyes softened and she smiled, looking down. "Yes… Our children… I'm sorry, Kiba… I don't know what it was the other night. I just… I really don't think I deserve you and I don't think that I deserve to be as happy as I am. This just scares me so much. It scares me that I'll wake up one morning and you'll no longer love me or that I'll betray you or something will happen to where we can't be together. It scares me Kiba and it scares me that my heart can be so fickle."

Kiba laughed, bringing Hinata out of her self pity. "Fickle? That's a real laugh Hinata-chan." He smiled. "You're the most dedicated person I know…well, next to the screaming fangirls. But they're just after looks. You… I know you Hinata. You're not fickle. You could never, _never_, be fickle. Not to someone you love. You never even _looked_ at another guy while Naruto was still single. And even now you still feel for him, despite everything…I know I shouldn't be happy about that…and honestly, I'm not. But… You're the most loyal girl I know." He stroked her cheek gently and kissed her forehead. "And that's what I love about you."

Hinata blushed. "K-Kiba-kun," she stuttered.

He smiled. "You look so adorable like that, Hinata-chan."

Her face went a shade darker and he was about to kiss her when…

"The ramen's about to boil over."

"N-Neji-kun!" Hinata stuttered, backing away from Kiba, who was turning a shade of bright red.

He smirked, walked in and grabbed a fruit off the counter. "Glad you two made up," he said, and walked out the door.

Hinata sighed and turned off the stove. "Couldn't've waited a bit," she muttered grumpily, causing Kiba to chuckle.

"Come now, Hinata-chan," he said, grabbing her left hand. He slipped the ring on her finger and kissed it. "We can kiss all we want later."

She blushed. "Or… or we could kiss…now?"

"If you want." And he touched his lips to hers, so glad he hadn't lost her.

* * *

This one was really fun to write. I love writing for Hana. It could have something to do with me having a little brother…yep that's it. Hana is exactly the way I am with my ototo-kun (Only, I wouldn't kick the door in. Too much money…). By the way, for those who don't know, ototo-kun is little brother, nani is what, and Baka is idiot/stupid. 

On other important news, because I feel I'm updating way to slow, I'm putting this fic on temporary hiatus. I've been very busy lately and during the school year I have a hard time getting on my own computer so I can type. That's one of the main reasons this chapter has taken such a long time to post. I also need to figure out how to progress the plot, now that they've made up… So I'm taking a bit of time to write a few chapters before I begin that they've made up… So I'm taking a bit of time to write a few chapters before I begin updating again. Please review. Byes!


	14. The Calm before the Storm

I'm back!! Hello all. I'm really glad to be back. School has been a major pain, but now it's summer break so I should have a few chapters typed by August. For right now, I have to get through some fluff to get to the action. But it's all extremely important fluff. Bwahahahaha,ha,ha.,.cough…. Anyways...

I feel the need to inform you that any chapters after this might have hints of spoilers for those who haven't gotten into shippuuden or read the manga up to the most recent chapter. I would say I was making it up but you would find out anyways. I've finally caught up!

By the way, to those who have read the most recent chapters, I'm ignoring the chapters after chapter 402 for this fic because I despise them. I swear, Kishimoto better have a good reason for what he's done. This is one unhappy chica!

Anyways, I shouldn't keep you waiting after I've kept you waiting so long already….

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, the recent chapters wouldn't be the way they are. Hiokami is not happy with Kishimoto-sensei! pouts

Enjoy!

* * *

Ch 12: The Calm before the storm

"Which one?" Ten-ten asked holding up two elegant kimono's.

Hinata laughed nervously. "I thought I said I didn't really want an elegant kimono…"

"Too bad," Kurenai said, smirking. "You're getting the wedding I never got."

"Kurenai-sensei…" Hinata sighed. "You can't tell me you wanted a big wedding."

"Not really," she said with a shrug. "But you're getting a wedding that befits your rank."

"I don't have rank anymore…"

"Pst…" Hana stage whispered. "Why don't you just elope? Kiba's all for it."

"When did you ask him?" Hinata asked, not bothering on keeping her voice down.

"I didn't," Hana said, laughing slightly. "But Kiba won't mind either way. Plus we don't have to get your kimono adjusted for your stomach. It doesn't stay the same size for long anyways."

"That's why you get one that's good for the arms but adjustable for the stomach," Ten-ten sighed. "Besides, Neji said no way his cousin's eloping."

"So you and Neji are back in good terms?" Hana asked, leaning against a wall.

Ten-ten blushed. "Well we had to eventually. I mean we're on the same team a lot because Tsunade-sama and Naruto-kun know how well we work together."

Hinata laughed. "You should know better then to lie to them, Ten-ten. Especially when I know the truth. Plus…you're blushing."

Ten-ten's blush went a shade deeper. The other three laughed. About two weeks after Kiba and Hinata made up, Hinata had walked in on her cousin kissing a blushing Ten-ten. That was about six weeks ago.

"Hinata…" Shino said from the door. "We have a mission."

Hinata nodded and handed a kimono off to Ten-ten. "Sorry guys. Gotta run."

"Make sure to stop if you get dizzy," Kurenai suggested. "And make sure to keep hydrated."

Hana snorted. "She's a medic-nin. She'll be fine. Make sure my brother takes care of you."

"I thought you said she'd be fine," Ten-ten said smiling. "Don't worry. Like Tsunade-sama will assign a difficult mission. It's most likely a C-ranked escort or something. Nothing will happen that they can't handle. Good luck Hinata-chan."

"Make sure to keep it simple…" Hinata pleaded before heading outside. "Where's Kiba?" she asked.

"Being superstitious," he said.

She smiled. "Being silly in other words. Let's go." Shino nodded and they walked to the mission's office.

"Hey," Kiba said as they walked up. Akamaru barked and nuzzled against Hinata's leg.

"Hey silly," Hinata said smiling at Kiba and petting Akamaru. "Hey Akamaru. Kiba, you do realize that with three people helping me I'm not going to find a kimono in one week."

"Just being cautious," Kiba said with a light blush. "I want everything to be perfect."

"Elope," Shino sighed.

"You'll sulk because we'll forget to bring you," Kiba said laughing. At least until he started sulking. "Joking. Can't leave my best man now can I?"

Hinata smiled as Shino's mood improved. "Are we going in?"

Kiba smiled and led the way in.

"Hey guys," Naruto greeted as they walked in. "How are you feeling?"

"Pregnant," Hinata said, smiling. "How are you?"

"Same old, same old," Naruto said. "Okay guys, mission. The Daimyo's daughter needs an escort to the water nation to arrange an alliance. It's an A rank but only because it's the Daimyo's daughter and she's arranged to marry one of the water nation leader's sons. There haven't been any threats made but there are groups known to oppose an alliance. Ones that are mainly made of shinobi. That's why the fourth member of your team will be me."

The only one not to have a reaction was Shino. Hinata's eyes widened and Kiba's jaw dropped.

"But the village," Kiba started.

"Will be taken care of by Tsunade-baa-chan," Naruto said, smiling. "She agreed to let me go. It's only two weeks so no big deal. Besides, because we still have some elders displeased with me, I'm pretty sure we'll have an ANBU trailing us." He smirked over at the masked figure to the left of the door. "It'll be fun. I've been stuck in paperwork too long."

Kiba smirked. "Shouldn't you've known that before you decided your goal was to be hokage?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Be ready to leave in two hours. We're meeting our client at the gates."

"Hai," Kiba and Hinata chorused, Shino staying silent. They left the room and Naruto smiled at the ANBU to the left of the door. "You get ready too Sasuke. Tsunade-baa-chan already informed me she'd assign you to trail us."

"You're being disrespectful," Sasuke scolded, taking off his mask, his brother's old one. "She's still your elder."

"I know, but she doesn't mind," he said. "So I'll see you later?"

"Of course. But do you really think it's wise to go on this mission?"

"Why not? I should pay a visit to the Mizukage anyways, so I'm killing two birds with one stone."

"But won't having you along make it more dangerous for Hinata-chan than it already was?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto frowned. "To be honest… I think your wrong. I mean, Hinata's strong enough and she has Kiba and Shino. Anyone that tries to come after me is an idiot. And you'll be there. Who could be more dangerous then Akatsuki? Other then me on sugar high." He added the last part when Sasuke opened his mouth. "If anything, she'll be one of the safest people on this mission, save our client. Tsunade told me that a woman would do anything to protect their child. Hinata's already proven that to us when she stood up to her father. Kiba would give his life to protect her and their child and Shino will protect his friends. That's why I wanted them to be together on this mission. And I'll be protecting them as well and you me. We're two of the strongest in the village so I'm pretty sure we can handle near anything. I've thought this one out."

Sasuke nodded. "I just hope that everything works out as you've planned."

"It will," Naruto reassured him. "Now I have paperwork to do before we leave. Get ready." Sasuke nodded and left in a blur. Naruto sighed. "I hate paperwork."

"I wonder what the daimyo's daughter's like," Hinata asked as they waited up front. The only people not present already at the gates were Naruto, the trailing ANBU, and the Daimyo's daughter. They had already determined after five seconds that the ANBU would most likely be Sasuke or Sai (Hinata had rolled her eyes once Kiba asked the question, already knowing the answer.). But after five minutes of nothing but waiting, they needed a topic. Speculating on the person who they would be protecting for the week's journey into the water nation seemed like a good way to pass the remaining five minutes left before the person in question arrived.

"I hope she's not a cat lady," Kiba said with a shiver, remembering the multiple times they've had to catch the daimyo's wife's cat.

"I hope she didn't take after her mother," Shino said quietly.

All three of them shivered. Hinata smiled.

"Maybe she's nice and sane," Hinata said. The boys looked at her, one eyebrow raised. She raised an eyebrow back. "What?"

"Name someone in Konoha who's sane," Kiba said. "If you can name one person, then… I'll be your slave for a week."

"You already are," Shino murmured. Kiba glared at him. He shrugged as if to say "it's true."

"I'm sane," Hinata said smiling.

The two boys looked at her again. "Try again," Kiba sighed.

"I'm sane," she repeated.

"Says the girl who would faint from seeing Naruto," Kiba said teasingly. "Not even fangirls do that."

Hinata's jaw dropped in surprise from Kiba saying that, her face turning light pink. Then she sighed. "Point taken… but Ten-ten's sane."

"She has the stamina to deal with Lee on a daily basis," Kiba contradicted.

"And the mental capability to not lose IQ points," Shino added.

Hinata rolled her eyes but agreed thoroughly. Mentally she went through a list of everyone she knew. And no one checked out. They all had some little quirk that made them not sane. Then it clicked.

"Iruka-sensei," Hinata said, proud of herself.

Kiba smiled. "He's overly shy and he's going out with Kakashi. Need I say more."

Hinata bit her lip, attempting to find something else. After a full minute passed, she sighed. "You win. No one in Konoha's sane. But seriously. What do you think she'll be like?"

"Probably spoiled," Kiba said off handedly. "And stuck-up. She'll be little miss haughty the whole trip or overly talkative. She most likely will not even acknowledge us as people only as the tools we are. Well, she'll acknowledge you because you're pregnant but me and Shino are screwed."

"Kiba? Is that you?"

They all turned around and Kiba's eyes went wide as he looked at the third child of the Daimyo.

"Tsuki…"

* * *

Bwahahahaha!! Oh, I'm so evil. Bet you wanna know why Kiba knows Tsuki, right? But you shall have to wait. The conversation involving the insanity of Konoha is one I've had with my friends multiple times. We've tried to find someone in Konoha with a name that's sane. We've decided all of them are insane. They aren't all at the same level of insanity but they are all insane. There is no one who's normal in Naruto. And by normal I mean a complete bore. Being normal's overrated. I think the most sane was voted to be Ten-ten though she's also the most likely to be driven insane. I just wanted to explain this because I don't know if other people have actually had this conversation before. My friends and I are very random but then again, so are most people on this site... (no offense).

To everyone who reviews, I thank you all!! I don't reply to all my reviews but I really enjoy getting on my e-mail and seeing reviews. It makes me feel bad and makes me write faster. However, summer break doesn't mean school's over for me. Summer assignments are killer. And I'll be a senior next year. (w00t and die) My plan is currently to survive high school so if I don't update during the school year don't kill me. Everyone who reads this is awesome.

Hideki: You're hoping if you flatter them they won't kill you right?

Hiokami: clamps hand over Hideki's mouth heheh…runs away

Please review. Byes!


	15. Trouble in Paradise?

Hi! I want to say thank you for reviewing so much. I now have 100+ reviews!! I'm extremely happy that you guys love me so much. Because of this I ask one thing.…don't kill me. Have fun.

Also, because someone contradicted the insanity of the people of Konoha, coming up with a convincing arguement of Hiashi, I will say this, the guy's way too stoic. And, considering he's a genius (I think...), he should've thought to tell Neji sooner so that Neji wasn't all hate the main branch and destiny and stuff.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, all the boys who watch the series would be severely upset and stop watching. I do however own Tsuki. As far as I know, there is no other Tsuki involving Naruto. She is my original character! Do not use without permission! If someone else has a character like her, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to copy. Great minds think alike. So everyone, have fun with Tsuki. : p

Enjoy!

* * *

Ch 13: Trouble in paradise?

"Tsuki?" Kiba asked, frowning. "Is that you?"

"Kiba?" the girl said, looking at him and Akamaru. "Akamaru?"

Kiba's face brightened and he ran at the girl, picked her up, and spun her around making her laugh. Shino raised an eyebrow as Hinata's jaw dropped slightly. "Tsuki! What are you doing here? Since when are you the Daimyo's daughter? And I thought…"

"They brought me back," she said, giggling. "Put me down, Kiba, and I'll explain."

He put her back down, acting serious but eyes dancing in happiness. "Explain."

"Okay, so it turns out that the school was completely messed up and after some stories surfaced, my parents didn't feel that it would be the best place for their baby girl. So they brought me back and my brother and sister home schooled me. It's been that way for five years now."

"But you didn't find me," Kiba complained. Hinata subtly cleared her throat.

"I couldn't. I would've tried but I knew you'd be busy trying to be big bad ninja boy." Hinata cleared her throat a little louder as the offending girl poked her fiancé in the chest. Kiba was blushing.

"Tsuki… We were five. Could you not bring that up?" Kiba said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Besides, how come you've never told me who you were? I never knew you were the Daimyo's kid."

"Notice the fondness for dogs?" she said, rubbing Akamaru's ears. "By the way, Akki, you've gotten big."

Akamaru barked, wagging his tail, and Kiba laughed. "Well that explains a lot." Hinata coughed and Kiba looked at her, wide eyed as if he'd forgotten her existence. "Oh. Tsuki, this is Hinata-chan. She's my fiancé."

Hinata smiled. At least he hadn't stuttered and tried to say something stupid. "Hello Tsuki-sama."

"_Please_ drop the honorifics," Tsuki groaned. "I hate having a title. It makes no sense. I'm not even in line for the title as Daimyo. This type of thing is the only thing someone like me has purpose for." She smiled at Hinata though. "You, however, are the princess of the Hyuga clan. Or rather former princess. I can't believe you gave up such a powerful position for this mutt." She nudged Kiba playfully and Hinata began to relax. Sibling relationship. She could deal with that.

"Well, the mutt can be annoying sometimes," Hinata said, smirking at Kiba. "But I did it more for the pups. Kiba's just a bonus prize."

"Well thanks, Hinata," Kiba said rolling his eyes.

Hinata smiled. "I'm just playing. I can't play?"

Tsuki laughed lightly. "Ignore him. He's always been like that."

"How long have you known him?" she asked.

"Since we were four," Tsuki said

"She left just after we became genin," Kiba said, grinning. "Her parents sent her off to some school. Still don't know why she didn't tell me who she was."

"I didn't want you to judge me," she explained. "You would've been bowing all the time and afraid to hurt me or do anything. It would've ruined the fun."

Hinata smiled. "I understand that. I wish I could hide sometimes…"

Tsuki smiled and looked into Hinata's eyes. " I pity you. No matter how much you try to distance yourself from your family, you can't. No matter what, you'll be a Hyuga and your kids will be the same. You can't escape it." She smiled at Hinata again except this time, the smile didn't reach her eyes.

Hinata frowned, not liking what she meant. Okay, maybe she didn't like this girl. She knew what she was saying was true but for Kami's sake, no one liked the truth shoved in their face like that. (1) She was spared any continuing conversation by Naruto appearing behind them.

"Kay everyone!" Naruto said, grinning. "We have to make good time so let's go!"

Kiba sighed. "Alright. You have a carriage right Tsuki?"

"Nope," Tsuki said smiling. "Just a bag. Most of my things have already been transported to the water village, correct Rokudaime-sama?"

Naruto nodded. "The false convoy was sent as planned. As of now, you're a part of the team protecting the hokage to a meeting with the mizukage. I trust you're dressed for the part."

She smirked and pulled off the outer kimono layer revealing a mesh top with a black band around her breasts and black pants. She then pulled on jacket that clung tightly to her top then flared out when it reached the waist. She strapped a katana on her back and smiled. "Unfortunately, I couldn't get all the proper weapons. I hope this is fine?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. Where's the hitai-ate I gave you to wear?"

"Oh yeah." She tied it around her forehead and smiled. "So am I a proper kunnoichi now?"

"Only in appearance," Hinata muttered. She was seriously not liking the girl's childishness. Or maybe it was her hormones acting up again.

Naruto smirked. "Keep in mind, no matter what, you barely have genin level skills. Always, Kiba and Shino are the first offence, merely to keep up appearances. If they don't dispose of them after a minute, I'll summon clones and take care of them. Hinata, you are not to use Byakugan unless absolutely necessary. Those are direct orders from Tsunade-baa-chan. We'll be relying on Kiba and Akamaru's smell and Shino's bugs to detect anyone approaching. You and Tsuki will be protecting each other but mostly you protect Tsuki. We just need to make it seem like Tsuki is actually a genin on a mission with three chunnin and the hokage."

"Can Tsuki fight?" Shino asked, quietly.

"Do you think this katana's a toy?" Tsuki said, smirking. "No worries. I've been training a bit. I can at least handle basic thieves."

"No one's gonna believe she's a genin," Hinata sighed. "She's too old."

"But that just means she hasn't taken the chuunin exams," Naruto said, smiling.

Kiba smirked. "Yeah. It would make sense to have a mystery ninja who was unknown and never took the chuunin exam. That way if someone's monitoring for ninja chuunin level or higher, she gets by under the cover. Plus, unlike us, no one would know her abilities."

Naruto nodded. "Now that we're done picking apart my plan, can we go?"

Kiba laughed as they left the village. "You thought this up? Alone?"

"Yeah. What of it?"

"I'm surprised the village hasn't spontaneously combusted," Kiba joked. A fist connected with the back of Kiba's head. "Ouch. I was kidding Naruto."

Shino sighed as he walked by. Hinata giggled as she walked to his left. "Better luck next time, Kiba-kun."

"I suggest avoiding the village spontaneously combusting," Tsuki whispered from the right.

"I guess Naruto's finally growing up a bit," Hinata sighed.

"HURRY UP SLOWPOKES!"

"Or not," Kiba amended, with another sigh.

"Well at least we'll be entertained," Hinata said, smirking.

"Yeah…something always happens when we're on mission with Naruto."

"I HEARD THAT!"

Kiba smirked and thus started the seven day journey to the water nation.

* * *

Okay so Tsuki's not so bad right? I'm sorry the chapter's kinda short but I feel Tsuki will be best introduced in small doses.

(1) By the way, so that everyone understands, what Tsuki's insinuating is that Hinata will always be regarded as a Hyuga because of her eyes and that she won't be able to avoid the fact she disgraced herself by running away from her obligations. Hinata knows this and accepts it but if you had something you wanted changed but couldn't but had accepted and had it suddenly shoved in your face by a stranger who happens to have a connection with your current love that runs longer then yours how would you feel? I know some of you might've gotten it, but if I hadn't come up with it I wouldn't understand it for a while…

Thank you for all the reviews. Please continue reviewing for me! Byes!


	16. Seeds of Doubt

Hi! I know. You guys don't like Tsuki. You won't like her even more after this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I'll leave that to Kishimoto who I'm not quite as upset with anymore. I'm just mad at him making Sasuke be an idiot. Where has Sasuke's logic gone? I do own Tsuki, much to my delight. Sorry, I love creating evil characters. Steal her and die. She's MINE!

Enjoy!

* * *

Ch 14: Seeds of Doubt

"Alright! Let's stop here for the night," Naruto said.

Kiba raised an eyebrow. "It's barely two hours past sunset."

"You're complaining?" Tsuki panted, collapsing beside a tree. "I'm tired."

"This is a good spot to rest too," Hinata said, agreeing. She sat down under a tree and leaned against it. "Tsuki can't keep our pace yet Kiba. We have to let her adjust." Shino nodded and Kiba sighed.

"I wasn't even complaining," Kiba complained, sitting next to Hinata. "Just surprised. Naruto never stops without being forced."

"This isn't a life or death mission," Naruto sighed, taking off his bag. "Our number one priority is to take care of the princess. We can't do that if during a fight, she's so exhausted she won't know left from right or she's asleep the whole time. We need her conscious."

Kiba sighed then smirked. "Not to mention, our trail has yet to catch up, eh Naruto. Wanna bet Tsunade-sama assigned Sasuke?"

Naruto blushed. "Well…he does have experience fighting with all of us. It's better him then some stranger, right?"

"She could've sent Sai if that was the case," Shino said. "We've all fought with him."

"Don't pretend as if you didn't call in a favor," Kiba teased.

Naruto pouted as he began unpacking. "It's not like we can't take care of ourselves. It's just a formality so that I can get the elders off my back. It's not like I haven't spent six years doing nothing but protecting the village or training. Nope. I still can't be trusted. I'm the Hokage for Kami's sake. I'm surprised they trust him over me."

"Don't talk politics!" Kiba complained sticking his hands over his ears. "I hate politics. They're too complicated and cause more problems then they solve."

Hinata smiled as she took a snack out of her pack. "That's true. How do they trust the traitor over the demon anyways?"

"That hurts Hinata-chan," Naruto whined, pouting. "How could you call me a demon?"

She shrugged and took a bite out of her snack. "I can't seem to forget the pranks you used to pull. I'd call some of those demonic."

He crossed his arms and stuck his nose up acting astonishingly childish for an eighteen year old. "I'm not a demon."

"And his fighting style," Kiba added. "I'd bet that any of his former opponents would call him demonic. Even me. Nothing human could've produced that stench."

Shino nodded assent. "I agree. You're too energetic as well."

"What is this? Gang up on Naruto day?" Naruto muttered under his breath.

"I'm game," Sasuke said, landing nimbly beside the blonde. "Hey Naruto. Why so slow?"

"You're the one who took so long to catch up," Naruto said, smirking as he stood up to kiss his boyfriend chastely on the lips. "You need to come quicker."

"Not in front of them I don't," Sasuke contradicted softly.

Naruto blushed. "Sasuke!"

Sasuke chuckled and Tsuki covered her mouth, giggling. Shino and Kiba shook their heads. Hinata smiled kinda sadly. She was long since over what she had for Naruto but what you feel for someone is never really gone. Besides, she was more than happy with Kiba. She loved him. And what he did next was one of the reasons. He nudged her gently and leaned closer to her.

"Why don't you go get some water for dinner?" he said quietly. "I heard a river over there. Akamaru can take you if you want to be alone."

Hinata smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Kiba." She got up and grabbed a pot. "Someone start a fire and I'll be back with water and maybe some fish," she told the others, standing. They nodded.

Tsuki smiled. Now was her chance. "Hey, Hinata. May I accompany you?"

Hinata looked at her a little taken back. "I don't know how far the stream is."

"I can walk a little more," she said, standing. She walked over to her and grabbed another pot. "I'll help."

Hinata sighed. "It's your choice." And she followed Akamaru into the forest. Tsuki smirked and walked after her.

Tsuki waited until they were a little deeper into the forest to begin speaking. "So, Hinata, how long have you known Kiba?"

"I knew him at the academy but we didn't talk until we were twelve. We were assigned to the same genin team. You?"

"I'd escaped to a field when I was four. It just so happened Kiba was there too. Why didn't you ever talk to him at the academy?"

Hinata shrugged. "I used to be infatuated with Naruto-kun. And I was really shy. I didn't talk to anyone."

"You _used_ to be infatuated with Naruto? Is that why you looked sad when Sasuke was flirting with him?"

Hinata didn't pause for a second. "If you're trying to find some reason to doubt my feelings for Kiba, don't. Kiba's been my best friend for six years now. Kiba knows how I felt about Naruto. He also knows how I feel about him. Don't think you can get away with causing trouble because you're a client."

"What'll you do? Tie me up? I'm pretty sure that'll ruin my guise which means, Rokudaime-sama will be upset." Hinata froze. There went plan A. "And I'm pretty sure Kiba won't let me get tied up either, even for you." Hinata smiled softly.

"That's where you're wrong," she whispered. "Kiba loves me. Why else do you think he waited for me while I got over my love for Naruto?"

Tsuki smirked. She just got her weapon. "How do you know he was waiting for _you_?" Tsuki's smirk became more pronounced as Hinata froze. "How do you know he wasn't waiting for me and you're just second best? How do you know the only reason he's not with me right now is because you're pregnant with his children?"

Hinata shook it off. That wasn't the case. She knew it wasn't. Was it? "Kiba loves me," she whispered softly. They reached the stream and Hinata sighed, slightly disappointed. It wasn't deep enough for fish. Or at least fish they could cook.

Tsuki smirked as the Hyuga began scooping water into the pale and pet Akamaru. "What would you do if he _was_ waiting for me instead of you? I'll bet you anything, the reason you're with Kiba is because Naruto's with Sasuke."

Hinata ignored the intuitive girl and set the full pot to the side. "Pass me the other pot," she said quietly.

Tsuki complied and handed over the collapsible pot. "I'm right aren't I? For a ninja, you're surprisingly easy to read."

"You shouldn't pry so much," Hinata sighed as the pot filled.

"So, are you _really_ in love with Kiba?" Tsuki asked. "Because I have been for eight years now and I'll be damned if I'll let some girl who's not even in love with him marry him."

Hinata turned around and glared at the princess, startling her. "He's mine," she whispered, surprisingly deadly for such a quiet girl.

Tsuki smirked. "We'll see, Hyuga."

Hinata continued glaring at her, contemplating using her kunai. But she couldn't do that. Even if she was just a long lost friend to Kiba, he would be hurt if she killed her. "Just remember, Tsuki. Don't push your luck with a pregnant woman." She grabbed the pot from the ground and handed it to Tsuki. "Don't spill any," she warned as they began walking. "It might wipe off your paint on clothes."

"It's called confidence," Tsuki said, smirking. "You should try it sometimes, Hyuga. It might look good on you."

Hinata rolled her eyes and continued walking back to camp, Akamaru keeping an eye on the princess as he followed the pair. Several meters behind them, she thought she heard a poof but ignored it. After all, if it was anything dangerous, Akamaru would've felt it. That is, if she wasn't imagining it. It didn't matter anyways. She was too angry at that moment to really care.

* * *

So… If everyone would not kill me I will be happy. I needed something to progress the story. And I'm sorry for the briefness of the chapters. They seem much longer on my computer... Please review! Byes!


	17. Darkness to the Light

Wow. I love your reactions to Tsuki. Alright, I feel kinda bad not saying this. Normally I keep the exact amount of time Hinata has been pregnant very obvious, if anyone bothers to do the math, but I just wanna write it down because I want it to be completely obvious. Hinata is in her 18th week. This means she's in her fifth week of her second trimester (the part of the pregnancy where you start actually gaining weight). Why do I wanna do this? So I can keep track of it without going back and doing math. I don't like math. I'm one of those odd beings that disdains math but loves science. I'm also good in English (obviously) and History (if I can keep focused…). I'm actually also good at math. I just can't do it quickly in my head without blowing a couple of brain cells. And I know several people who are probably exactly like me so I'm saving us all the trouble.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. That belongs to Kishimoto. He really, _really _needs to find some way to change Sasuke's character. Sasu/Naru fans revolt! On the other hand… I really wanna see the sage training!! I can't decide which one I wanna see more!! Oh, and I own the character everyone seems to hate, meaning Tsuki.

Enjoy!

Ch 15: The Darkness to the Light.

Hinata sighed softly as she woke for the fifteenth or so time that night. She tried to snuggle back into Kiba's warmth but her bladder decided at that moment that it was time to be awake anyways. She tried to slide out of Kiba's arm without waking him, but he grabbed her arm.

"Where you goin'?" he grumbled, half asleep.

"Shh," she said, quiet. "Bathroom."

He nodded and let her go. "Be careful."

She smiled and kissed his cheek before going to find some bushes. The others were still asleep. Instead of using the traditional method of taking guard shifts, Naruto's shadow clones did the job. This way, in the morning, everyone would be well rested. Hypothetically anyways. Hinata didn't seem to be getting much sleep at all.

After using the restroom, Hinata found herself wide awake. She considered forcing herself back to sleep again but she decided against it. That always ended with her feeling more tired than she was initially. Besides, it was nearly morning anyways, not to mention she needed to organize her rampaging thoughts. She wouldn't be able to go back to sleep again until these thoughts were settled.. She jumped up in the tree behind her, immediately facing east. The sun would rise soon and everyone would wake up for breakfast. But she wanted to see the sunrise.

"Hey. Aren't you supposed to be asleep?" a Naru-clone said, landing in front of her.

She couldn't help but squeak and scoot back. Old habits are hard to break. "Naruto don't do that." She knew she could talk like that because the clone would just end up letting Naruto know the conversation later when the clones were released.

The Naru-clone smirked. "Don't get complacent. You should still be paying attention. I know you know better."

Hinata relaxed. "I was organizing my thoughts."

"Yeah. I guess you would have to after hearing all that with Tsuki eh?"

"How would you feel having an old friend of Sasuke's show up and Sasuke be all buddy-buddy with him?"

"I'd freak out because I'd think Sasuke was running a fever because he wasn't being a cold-hearted bastard."

"Naruto…"

"Alright. I'd be upset. Especially if the person said to me what Tsuki said to you. Telling you that you were a replacement was below the belt. But Hinata…you could never be a replacement for Kiba. Replacements don't work. Trust me. Sasuke and Sai used to get into fights all the time because Sasuke thought we were replacing him with Sai. But Sai never was as good for us as Sasuke."

"So I have nothing to worry about, right?" Hinata whispered.

"No. But don't stop being mad with her. She's going to try to get between you and Kiba. Don't let your guard down."

She nodded. "Alright. Thanks Naruto."

He grinned. "No problem." And he disappeared.

But that didn't stop the nagging in her heart. She knew the truth. The only reason she had gotten with Kiba originally was because Naruto was with Sasuke. But the more important question was that, if it hadn't been as much as a shock to her as it was, would Kiba and her still have gotten together eventually? Would Kiba have even presented a romantic option? The problem was, looking back, she couldn't see objectively. There was so much Kiba had done since then that had made her love him. What if Tsuki had shown up before she realized she could let Naruto go and find someone else? Find Kiba?

The answer nearly brought tears to her eyes. She wouldn't've. Not quickly enough. Even carrying his children she took way too long to realize she loved him. She loved Naruto too long. She even did now, if only as another overprotective relative. And even with only that, she still had a miniscule part of her that loved him romantically. That was proven the day before when she felt the small jolt in her heart from Sasuke and Naruto's flirting. And even before then, the main reason she revolted against her father was for her children. Would she have had the strength to stand against her father for Kiba, even if she loved him? No, because she would've been able to negotiate something and her father wouldn't've been as against it if it weren't for the fact she was pregnant.

And the tears that flooded her eyes finally spilled over into silent tears. She wouldn't've fallen for Kiba. She would've done as was meant for her to do. Her father would arrange a marriage and she would've taken over the family when her time came. She wouldn't've found the love she had for Kiba now. And if she hadn't used Kiba like she did, Kiba would've found someone more perfect for him, someone who loved him and only him. Someone who had always loved him. Someone like Tsuki.

"Hinata! Breakfast is ready!" Naruto called loudly, announcing that everyone was awake.

"I'm coming," Hinata called out, quickly wiping her tears and performing a genjutsu to get rid of the puffiness in her eyes. She couldn't afford to have Tsuki know she was crying. Sasuke, of course, would be able to see it, but he wouldn't tell the others, she hoped. She jumped down and walked back into the clearing. "Morning," she said, walking over to help serve breakfast.

As she predicted, Sasuke glanced over briefly confused before continuing to pack up. No one else noticed. Unfortunately for her, Sasuke didn't keep his mouth closed completely. As Sasuke leaned over to clean off his dobe's mouth with a napkin, he whispered something in his ear. Something different enough to make the anger and blush disappear and for him to look at Hinata confused for a second. Kiba noticed and frowned.

"What's wrong?" he whispered quiet enough so no one else could hear.

Hinata shook her head. "Later. I'll tell you later," she whispered back in the same tone.

Kiba frowned and kept looking sideways at her until they were ready to go. Then Naruto spoke up.

"Alright everyone. Here's how we're going to have everything. Yesterday was a light day but today we're heading through a much more dangerous section and I want us out quickly. Kiba, you and Akamaru will be scouts. If you see, hear, or smell anything, send a signal. Tsuki and I will be behind you with Shino. Hinata, you and Sasuke will trail behind to keep an eye on everything. Keep distance, but no more then five yards. If anything happens, take care of it quickly. If we run into any serious trouble, you know the signals. Around midday, we'll take a break for lunch. Understood?" They all nodded. "Alright then. Kiba."

"Let's go Akamaru," Kiba said, jumping on his back and taking off into the trees.

"Who's carrying princess?" Naruto asked Shino.

"I'll go first," Shino sighed.

"Wait? Why am I-"

"You're too slow," Naruto answered as Shino slung her onto his back. "Hold on tight and don't let go. Let's go, Shino."

They took off and Sasuke and Hinata watched the trees for five seconds before taking off.

"So why did you arrange this?" Hinata asked. As they ran.

"What's with the genjutsu?" Sasuke asked bluntly.

"It's not your business," Hinata said smoothly.

Sasuke smirked. "That's where you're wrong. It _is _my business. Anything that could upset Naruto is my business."

"Well tell him not to worry. I don't want to explain this to you Sasuke."

"We have time. Five or six hours to be precise."

"But…"

"We don't need you murdering Tsuki. Venting will help."

Hinata snorted at that. "I should've known Naruto would tell you what happened last night. But that's not the issue. I'm not going to murder Tsuki."

There was brief silence. "But it made you think."

Hinata sighed. "I need to work on concealing my emotions."

"Mn."

"I don't want to tell you Sasuke. I'll…I'll talk to Shino later."

"It has to do with your pregnancy doesn't it." Hinata blushed lightly. "Don't worry. It won't upset me. I already figured out what must have happened."

"Y-you did?"

"Wasn't too difficult."

Hinata sighed. "I already thought about it before. About the fact I used Kiba. The problem is I keep wondering what would've happened if I hadn't been spying at the time I was. If someone had told me instead, what would've happened? The only reason Hanabi was able to convince me that I should stay with him was for my child, well my children's happiness. But what about Kiba's happiness? I'm afraid that I did the wrong thing. I don't want him to think I'm forcing him into anything. What if Tsuki was right? What if he did love her first? I know I love him. I love him so much. But… I took so long to realize that. And a lot of what happened to make me fall for him happened because I got pregnant."

"You're being absurd," Sasuke said, smirking.

"What?"

"Do you know how I found out I loved Naruto?" he said. "I made the decision to go to Sound. I had to leave to realize how much of an impact Naruto had on my life. If Itachi hadn't massacred my clan" he said that like he had a bitter taste in his mouth. "Then I wouldn't've left and things wouldn't've happened the way they did and I might not have fallen for Naruto. But I did, and that's all that matters."

"But that's different," Hinata sighed.

"Is it? Hinata, what were the chances that you would get pregnant after the first time?"

"High enough that I did get pregnant."

"And what were the chances that Kiba would be the one to comfort you if something happened?"

Hinata thought about that for a second. "One hundred percent," she whispered. "He's always been there."

"And he would've been there to comfort you in whatever way you wanted and because of that, you would've fallen for him eventually anyways."

Hinata smiled. "In a twisted way, that makes sense."

"I told you you were being absurd," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Well, why are you being so nice anyways?" Hinata asked, teasingly. "What happened to you being a bastard?"

Sasuke smiled. "Naruto told me to find out what was wrong with you."

"Ah. So are you gonna go back to being Sasuke the bastard again?"

"Are you going to go back to Hinata the timid again?"

"Touché."

"You asked for it."

"Yep. You're back to being a bastard." There was silence for a minute. "Don't you find it odd we can talk like this?" Hinata asked thoughtfully.

"I don't get it either."

Does everyone get the chapter title? Well, the title stems off of the SasuNaru pairing and even just friendship fics and how Naruto's often described as Sasuke's light. Well Sasuke's kinda the darkness to Naruto's light, and Hinata has always been looking at the light so she doesn't have much interaction with the darkness. So, since Sasuke is kinda helping Hinata snap out of it, he gets a chapter named after him…kinda…ish…To me anyways. Please continue reviewing! Byebyes!


End file.
